


黑手黨世界中的殘忍

by abc761012



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師HITMAN REBORN!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 已完結、出本，此篇為半架空，有自創人物，依序看為，人物介紹>>黑手黨世界的純真>>黑手黨的世界>>黑手黨世界的殘忍，綱吉性轉有，不適誤入





	1. Chapter 1

Sivnora，二代的名字

當他們念高中的時候，全部人決定回到義大利完成他們的學業，不過綱吉沒想到京子、小春、黑川花他們會想要一起過來，本來只有了平和正一要一起過來而已，當然綱吉很高興自己的女性朋友一起過來，身處在男孩子堆裡面的綱吉多多少少還是希望有女性朋友，因此總是和蘇菲、庫洛姆他們很好。

不僅僅是京子、小春、黑川花她們三個女生一起跟過來，一平和藍波也一起跟過來義大利，藍波是綱吉的守護者之一，本來就是義大利家族的孩子，一平的話，綱吉多少有些擔心，但是風跟綱吉說不必太過擔心，因此綱吉才放心讓一平來到義大利。

「小綱正式繼承首領的位子了，我們可以好好的退休啦！」小琳開心的往床鋪跳躺上去。

「妳就這麼高興？」霍爾看見自己的妻子高興的樣子實在不知道要說什麼。

綱吉接任首領之後有許多事情要處理，還要顧及課業上的東西，為了避免綱吉有精神錯亂或是壓力太大的情形產生，守護者們都會自動把一些事情攬下，XANXUS更是不用說，有些事情XANXUS會攬下自己處理不讓綱吉知道。

綱吉在大家的保護下並沒有接觸太多的血腥，主要歸功於XANXUS的努力，只是大家沒想到綱吉漂亮的樣子會被其他家族的首領給看中，也因為這個原因讓綱吉深陷危險之中。

「傑索家族的白蘭最近總是在蠢蠢欲動，跟小正來往的很密切，讓人擔心。」蘇菲正在和骸、雲雀商量這件事。

「的確，那傢伙接近正一沒安好心，聽正一說是在打探小綱的一切。」骸臉色不是很好的說，正一有跟骸說過這些事情。

「那傢伙被列為麻煩人物之一，似乎想要把家族的名稱改掉，有吞掉其中幾個小家族。」雲雀把自己得到的消息跟他們說。

「艾莉亞阿姨的家族好像有在名單內，但是被審判者霍華休斯家族保護的關係，所以沒敢動到。」蘇菲想起伊夫有說過這件事。

「暫時別讓小綱清楚，能夠先保護好小綱為最優先。」骸可是綱吉的貼身保鏢，絕對會好好的保護綱吉的。

「我有最新的消息一定跟你們說。」孤高的浮雲會用自己的方式保護家族的首領，雲雀自然有自己的情報網絡。

每位守護者都會用自己的方式保護他們的首領，他們不會輕易的讓綱吉出事情，對於他們來說，綱吉是很重要的首領，這樣重要的首領是不會輕易讓任何人有機會遇到的，因此他們現在對白蘭這個傢伙很警戒，除非白蘭那個傢伙對綱吉沒興趣。

白蘭是新興起的家族中的首領，傑索家族好像跟霍華休斯家族有點淵源，之前震驚黑手黨世界當中的滅門血案就是霍華休斯家族做的，白蘭的母親好像就有包含在裡面，因此伊夫就特別注意白蘭這個傢伙，如果他想要統治世界，或是做出任何的危害，伊夫是絕對不會手軟的。

「彭哥列的首領真是漂亮的天使，要是可以拐到身邊來多好。」白蘭第一次見到綱吉就很喜歡她。

「白蘭大人，這件事要我們去辦嗎？」桔梗單膝下跪在白蘭的身後問。

「不行呢！要是沒有經過同意拐過來的話，可是會遭人怨恨的。」白蘭笑笑的說這件事。

「那請問白蘭大人打算怎麼做？」桔梗想要替白蘭達成心願。

「先好好認識也不遲。」白蘭覺得可以先好好認識綱吉，要是可以讓綱吉愛上自己就好。

正一覺得白蘭看上綱吉是很危險的事情，自己身為守護者卻無法幫忙讓正一感到不知所措，怎麼說正一都希望自己的首領可以快快樂樂的，儘管自己只是一個技術人員也希望綱吉可以過的很快樂。

綱吉並不知道白蘭的目的是什麼，就算綱吉已經接任首領也不希望看到血腥的事情，因此有很多事情都是這樣被攔下來，他們不會讓綱吉接觸太多，除非是需要綱吉做出決定的，否則大家都會把事情給瞞下來。

「您好，彭哥列家族的首領，我是傑索家族的首領，我叫做白蘭。」白蘭用很老套的方式和綱吉搭訕。

「你好，我叫做澤田綱吉，很高興認識你，白蘭先生。」綱吉只是笑笑的看著白蘭。

「小綱，上課要遲到了，等等獄寺他們沒看見妳會生氣的。」正一在旁邊提醒綱吉。

「白蘭先生，下次聊吧！有榮幸認識你真好。」綱吉聽見正一的提醒馬上拉起正一的手離開。

綱吉的直覺告訴自己白蘭靠近自己是有目的的，很多時候綱吉相信自己的身分總是會引起人家的注意，畢竟是黑手黨世界的大老，彭哥列家族給大家根深蒂固的印象讓綱吉在各方面都很小心，對白蘭多少也有戒心。

正一覺得白蘭每次過來跟自己套話，現在開始接觸綱吉，這真的是不好的事情，很多時候沒有看見綱吉說過什麼話，可是正一知道綱吉其實多少有在防範別人，擔任家族的首領可是很累人的事情。

白蘭總是用自己的方式約綱吉出來，白蘭並不知道自己只是單純的被綱吉給吸引，真正喜歡的人並不是綱吉，正一其實知道自己在和白蘭接觸的時候喜歡上白蘭，這點綱吉有看出來，如果白蘭沒有惡意的話，綱吉希望正一可以得到自己的幸福。

「小綱吉真是可愛的女孩，一定有很多人喜歡小綱吉的。」白蘭對綱吉說出這樣的話來。

「呵呵！是呀！很多呢！不過我家的守護者都會幫我處理掉，骸也不會輕易的放過那些人。」綱吉可是清楚自家的守護者對於那些人會怎樣處理的。

「小綱吉已經有喜歡的人了？」白蘭好奇的問這句話。

「嗯！他跟白蘭很像喔！」綱吉一直認為骸和白蘭很相似。

「呵呵！果然呀！」白蘭有種感覺竟然成真。

「我相信白蘭先生也可以找到自己的幸福的。」綱吉衷心的希望這件事會成真。

綱吉知道白蘭併吞的家族很多，現在想要動手到霍華休斯庇蔭的家族當中，但是伊夫不會輕易的讓自己的小女兒受到危險的，自從艾莉亞過世後，優尼回到吉留涅羅家族後，伊夫就非常的關注吉留涅羅家族的一切，並且回絕和傑索家族的合併。

白蘭對於沒有辦法合併並沒有感到太大的失望或是怎樣，當初受到父母親的影響，對於魔女的力量想要追求，可是伊夫利用霍華休斯家族的力量阻止白蘭的一切，白蘭開始利用自己的勢力想法子奪取力量，第一個人選就是綱吉。

「讓小正去傑索家族那裏真的很不放心。」綱吉擔心的看著自己的好友。

「可是不去不行，一定要想辦法讓白蘭打消那個念頭才可以。」正一感覺的出來大家真的很擔心白蘭會做出什麼事情來。

「可是萬一小正出事怎麼辦？」綱吉真的很擔心正一。

「不會出事情的，我和白蘭相處的挺好的，要是可以讓他打消念頭，對小綱來說不是減輕一個負擔嗎？」正一安撫自家好友的情緒。

「好吧！」綱吉只好乖乖的放棄。

白蘭邀請正一到自己的家族當中，正一那時候才發現到自己的好友斯帕納也有在傑索家族當中服務，白蘭並不知道自己是真心的喜歡正一的，以為自己是喜歡綱吉的，卻不曉得自己是被綱吉身上的氣質給吸引，不過當正一待在他身邊後，白蘭慢慢的相信自己是被綱吉吸引，最喜歡的人是正一。

白蘭很高興正一可以進入家族當中，傑索家族不斷的在壯大，他需要一個得力助手可以幫忙他，正一就剛好是他的得力助手，正一覺得自己進入傑索家族當中一定會累死，白蘭不務正業總是在調戲他，害的正一實在很想要回去彭哥列。

「白蘭大人，公文已經送上來了，請快點批改。」正一看見白蘭無所事事的樣子實在不知道要說什麼。

「小正，先放一邊，我等下處理。」白蘭笑笑的看著正一發脾氣的樣子。

「這是很重要的公文，您確定要慢點處理嗎？」正一努力的不讓自己發火。

「小正，你最好了嘛！」白蘭順手的把正一拐到自己懷中。

「白蘭大人，我不是您的情人，請別做出這樣的動作。」正一想要掙脫白蘭的懷抱。

白蘭聽見正一的話實在不知道要說什麼，正一趁著白蘭專心想事情的時候離開白蘭的懷抱，並且把所有的公文交給新進人員雷歐，白蘭發現到自己的獵物跑掉很不開心，白蘭懷疑自己是不是因為綱吉和正一太過相似才會有錯亂的情形產生。

黑手黨的世界是很殘忍的世界，正一為什麼會加入黑手黨白蘭不曉得，自己的一句話正一就來到自己的身邊，是因為身處黑暗的地方太過於渴望陽光的關係嗎？白蘭很想要問自己是不是這樣。

『嘛！我應該要好好釐清一下自己的情感了。』白蘭想想這件事情應該要好好的釐清才可以。

殘忍的黑手黨世界只有弱肉強食的生存法則，傑索家族從一個默默無名的小家族爬到可以和其他家族匹敵的地位，這是白蘭遵從這個法則的緣故，白蘭雖然很想要統治世界，可白蘭也清楚要是真的那樣做的話，自己一定會失去很多東西。

與其這樣不如和彭哥列家族來比比看是否誰可以爭取到『教父』的位子，歷史悠久的家族都很想要躍躍欲試，不過白蘭比較想要知道彭哥列當中『魔女』的祕密，綱吉永有魔女的血統，自己也有，可惜早在自己想要奪取的時候，那個力量就已經回到霍華休斯家族的手中。

伊夫很早就解開彩虹之子的詛咒，把所有的力量都收回後放在綱吉的身上，白蘭現在想要奪取那個力量要做什麼他不清楚，地獄戒指等等有關魔女的東西都回收到霍華休斯家族，白蘭想要一探究竟伊夫不反對，不過強大的力量不是所有人都可以得到的。

太過於強大的力量可是要封印起來的，不過殘忍的黑手黨世界卻不想要放過這樣的力量，伊夫知道不管有沒有魔女血統，只要強大的力量大家都想要得到，白蘭也是這樣想的。

「要是可以得到那個力量的確很好，不過要從彭哥列和霍華休斯家族手中得到，還是需要一點時間呀！」白蘭微笑的自言自語。

「強大的力量，殘忍的世界是不會放過的。」白蘭說出來的話非常的貼切。


	2. Chapter 2

綱吉很高興正一過去傑索家族那裏沒有什麼事情，除了偶爾被白蘭調戲之外就沒什麼大事情，不過正一有隱約的告訴綱吉，白蘭還是很想要得到那個力量，要綱吉在學校當中小心點，畢竟這不是什麼好現象。

魔女的力量是強大的力量，這樣殘忍的黑手黨世界是所有人都想要，弱肉強食的世界是不容易生存的，只要有力量就可以立足在這個世界當中，綱吉比誰都清楚這件事，因此當綱吉知道白蘭想要力量的時候，就清楚自己處在危險當中。

「小綱，怎麼了？這樣悶悶不樂的。」京子看見綱吉悶悶不樂的樣子關心的問。

「沒事啦！只是想了一些事情。」綱吉覺得這件事沒必要告訴京子。

「有心事要說喔！不然大家都會擔心的。」京子知道綱吉要背負的東西太多。

「嗯！」綱吉很高興有這些友人。

白蘭看見綱吉的笑容不免一陣臉紅，綱吉笑起來的樣子真的很可愛，白蘭注意到綱吉身邊馬上出現一位藍色頭髮的人，那是綱吉的專屬保鏢，也是綱吉的未婚夫，白蘭發現到綱吉在那個人的身邊總是笑的很開心，那種感覺真的很刺眼，對於白蘭來說。

「白蘭大人，您在想什麼？」正一站在白蘭的身後問。

「小正，小綱吉真是漂亮的天使，好想把她放在身邊。」聽見白蘭說這句話正一的內心有點痛。

「是嗎？您可以和小綱做朋友，她會很樂意的。」正一盡量讓自己保持冷靜。

「還是不要好了，我現在只要專心的想要怎樣奪取力量就可以。」白蘭轉過頭來對正一說。

「嗯！那請白蘭大人您加油，我會支持您的。」正一恢復正常冷靜的對白蘭說。

「小正，走吧！」白蘭其實發現到正一似乎不是很高興的樣子。

白蘭清楚自己只是單純的被吸引，不足以讓自己去愛上綱吉，就像是看見喜歡的東西一般，可是正一卻是自己想要守護終生的人，白蘭和正一的相處漸漸的發現到正一的某些特質跟綱吉很像，白蘭不會因為正一的一句話放棄力量，白蘭想要知道自己的能力在哪裡，所以一定會奪取那個力量的。

正一自然知道白蘭不會因為自己的幾句話就放棄爭奪力量，白蘭想要知道自己是否可以把家族帶到頂峰去，那個擁有古老血統的家族彭哥列，在黑手黨這樣殘忍的世界當中屹立不搖，擁有『教父』的稱號，白蘭想要奪取的就是『教父』的稱號，在黑手黨世界中呼風喚雨。

『我是不是太自大了？以為自己可以勸說白蘭大人。』正一開始在電腦前面反省自己。

「正一，你在想什麼？」斯帕納進入正一的辦公室當中看見正一恍神的樣子。

「斯帕納呀！我在想一些事情。」正一告訴斯帕納。

「我想你就不用太擔心了，白蘭大人會放棄的，而且…你不是答應過你的首領了嗎？一定要達成任務。」斯帕納知道正一的祕密。

「我努力看看吧！我要是真的喜歡上白蘭大人會很辛苦的。」正一有種這樣的感覺。

「別去想太多了。」斯帕納拍拍正一的肩膀，然後和正一一起分擔家族的公文。

有了斯帕納的安慰正一多少釋懷些，當初正一沒想到自己的堂姊若葉也會一起進入家族當中，那時後看見自己的親人正一感到很開心，正一也感覺到最近白蘭很喜歡和自己形影不離，讓正一多少有些困擾。

正一清楚在白蘭還沒有釐清自己的感情之前，正一是不會回應白蘭的情感，加上白蘭想要奪取的力量在綱吉的手中，正一根本不想要自己家族的首領遇到危險，因此更加的不會表明。

白蘭發現到正一最近有意無意的都在躲避自己，自己雖然很想要和正一接近，但是正一就是有辦法躲自己，白蘭就是有辦法抓的到正一，正一沒想到自己會被白蘭給抓到，看見這樣的情形正一也無話可說。

「小正最近躲我很嚴重，我不喜歡喔！」白蘭的語氣是那樣的不高興。

「白蘭大人，很抱歉。」正一總是會安份的道歉。

「小正躲我，我會很傷心的。」白蘭的語氣有些傷心的感覺，可是臉上的表情卻不是那樣。

「我知道了，我以後不會躲白蘭大人的。」正一聽見這句話只有無奈的感覺。

白蘭高興的把正一抱在懷裡，正一很想要掙脫白蘭的懷抱，畢竟自己不是白蘭的情人，可是白蘭卻很喜歡這樣做，臉皮薄的正一總是會害羞不已，白蘭喜歡看正一臉紅的樣子，這點讓正一實在不知道要說什麼。

正一感覺的出來白蘭現在對於他的感情還不是那樣的明確，正一沒有勇氣去和白蘭表白，只想要做好自己的事情，畢竟自己一定要讓白蘭打消念頭，正一清楚這樣殘忍的世界是需要力量的，白蘭本身的力量就已經很強大，卻還是想要得到更強大的力量。

那個力量現在交由綱吉保護，綱吉可是正一的首領，正一是綱吉的守護者這件事被保護的很好，沒有多少人知道正一的身分，最主要就是綱吉不希望正一暴露在大家的面前，這樣的世界其實不適合正一這種人踏入，所以才要保護好正一。

「小正，可不可以不要批公文？」白蘭有點不想要動手處理公文。

「快去簽名，我還有很多事情要處理。」正一離開白蘭的懷抱回到自己的辦公室面對電腦。

「哎呀！小正又離開了。」白蘭多少感到失落。

正一回到自己的辦公室馬上處理公文，正一把所有的心思都花在處理公文上面，專心處理公文的正一永遠不知道自己的咖啡已經灌下幾杯，白蘭其實有注意到正一這種現象，所以都會刻意的把咖啡當中加入牛奶。

正一其實有發現到這樣的現象，這種情況自己當初待在彭哥列的時候也是，綱吉會因為擔心正一的關係，而叫人在咖啡當中加入牛奶，讓正一的胃部可以舒服點，畢竟喝太多咖啡對身體也不是很好。

綱吉在彭哥列當中不知道要怎樣做，偶爾會拿著那裝有力量的匣子看，骸進入首領辦公室當中看見綱吉的樣子不免有些心疼，他們這代被選為力量的守護者的人就是綱吉，骸很清楚白蘭想要奪取綱吉保護的力量，對自己也有敵意存在。

「小綱，在想什麼？」骸擔心的問綱吉。

「沒什麼，只是想到白蘭那個人想要奪取力量，就不知道要怎麼說。」綱吉對於自己的未來感到很徬徨。

「就算真的要開戰，我們也會保護妳的，小正那裡也不需要擔心，我有安排手下跟小正一起進入傑索家族中。」骸握著綱吉的手給予勇氣。

「嗯！謝謝你，骸。」綱吉從自己最愛的人身上得到勇氣感到很開心。

「妳呀！不要老是擔心我們，也要注意自己的安全。」骸敲敲綱吉的頭。

「好~」綱吉笑笑的答應骸。

白蘭的意圖太過於明顯才會讓他們這樣擔心綱吉，守護者這裡陸續都有收到情報，白蘭雖然沒有太過嚴重的挑釁，但是針對彭哥列的事情接踵而來，他們這些守護者和首領不僅僅要上課也要去應付那些傢伙。

雲雀建立起地下龐大的組織，然後利用自己的情報網路解決對彭哥列有敵意的家族，綱吉除了有必要的會議或是要首領親自參加的會議之類的，其餘一概由XANXUS去處理，除非很緊急需要首領處的公文，才會交由綱吉之外，其他一律不交給綱吉。

綱吉也是有辦法掌控彭哥列的，該知道的消息綱吉還是會知道，綱吉自己身邊還是有自己的情報網，有些人在綱吉的面前是隱瞞不了綱吉的，因此綱吉還是會知道自己應該要知道的事情。

「棒球笨蛋，你最近的任務？」獄寺遇見山本直接問。

「還是老樣子，我的地盤常常有傑索家族的人來搗亂。」山本對於這件事感到很頭痛，那些傢伙根本就驅趕不了。

「我也是，可惡的白蘭氏雞精，我一定要他付出代價。」獄寺不改毛躁的個性，發出自己的宣言。

「我想每位守護者都很困擾吧！」山本相信不只有他們遇到這樣的情況。

「廢話，你是沒有聽見傍晚的會議大家的抱怨。」獄寺很想揍眼前的傢伙。

迪諾知道傑索家族的首領白蘭現在正在挑戰他們的極限，不僅僅是彭哥列，連加百羅涅都不能逃過一劫，或許是因為加百羅涅是彭哥列最重要的同盟家族，彭哥列有什麼動作，加百羅涅都會跟進，白蘭是不是想要一次打擊他們兩個家族就不得而知。

「恭彌，怎麼了？」迪諾親吻自己最愛的孩子。

「那個新興的傑索家族會造成危險。」雲雀任由迪諾脫下自己的衣服。

「我知道，我會小心的。」迪諾開始沿著雲雀的脖子那邊親吻下來。

「嗯呀…迪諾…那裡…」雲雀細碎小小的聲音是最好的春藥。

迪諾自然知道雲雀的敏感地帶在哪裡，迪諾總是會很用心的把前戲給做完，迪諾是最不希望雲雀受到傷害的，雲雀只容許迪諾碰自己，這樣舒服的感覺雲雀知道只有迪諾一個人可以帶給他。

現在首領的房間是誰都不可以接近的地方，迪諾可是好好的正在和自己最愛的人溫存，誰要是去打擾他們，迪諾一定會化身為大魔王的，雲雀也會把偷看的人給打傷。

「迪諾…」雲雀不安份的小手正在摸迪諾的胸膛。

「怎麼了？」迪諾似乎不在意雲雀這樣吃豆腐的行為。

「拿出來好不好？」雲雀很在意放在自己後面的東西。

「不要，恭彌裡面太溫暖了。」迪諾不懷好意的動了動。

雲雀的雙手環繞在迪諾的脖子上就表示同意迪諾的意思，迪諾自然知道自己的小情人會同意這件事，因此溫存又繼續下去，事後迪諾總是會做到清理好的工作，雲雀根本不需要擔心這些事情。

肉體的交纏對於他們來說是非常稀鬆平常的事情，當雲雀上了高中後迪諾就教導雲雀有關性愛的知識，這樣親自教導的原因是要讓雲雀的身子記住迪諾的味道，雲雀也沒刻意反對這件事，對於雲雀而言可以和迪諾溫存是很不錯的感覺。


	3. Chapter 3

正一處理公文的時候發現到白蘭已經有想要攻打彭哥列的計畫，那個計畫讓正一覺得事態很嚴重，是應該要好好的通知自家的首領，可是正一苦惱自己應該要怎樣通知綱吉才好，畢竟現在待的地方是傑索家族的地盤，除非刻意請假變裝回去才有可能通知的了。

『看樣子必須要和白蘭大人請假才可以，這件事一定要通知小綱，不過雲雀先生大概已經得知消息了吧！』正一苦惱的想著這件事。

『還是說明天上學後想法子通知呢？白蘭大人最近很喜歡和我形影不離的，真是糟糕。』儘管才高中生的年紀，可是正一的想法卻已經比別人還要心思細密。

正一發現到白蘭打算在一年、兩年內來攻打彭哥列，這件事情正一一定要告訴綱吉，要綱吉好好的警惕才可以，畢竟彭哥列才是正一真正的歸屬，就算他愛上白蘭也還是他的歸屬，除非白蘭可以打消這個念頭，不然正一是不會表白自己的感情的。

當正一把情報傳回去給他們後，綱吉他們在一年當中都有所警惕，他們是在黑手黨創辦的學校當中讀書，因此要是家族和家族之間有所紛爭請假或是無故曠課都無所謂，學校是用學分算成績的，綱吉等人早已經優異的成績可以畢業。

甚至他們都已經開始有選修大學的學分，黑手黨的教育不外乎就是槍械以及基本知識，當然也有跟外面一樣有一般的課程，比較不知道或是才剛加入黑手黨的孩子都是用這樣的方式教導。

「大家都開始戒備起來了，這下子一定會有戰爭要爆發。」綱吉多多少少會開始擔心。

「白蘭那個傢伙一直以來都打算這樣做，會爆發是遲早的事情。」骸對於這件事情沒有太大的訝異。

「情報部門老早就知道這件事，只是我們不想要讓你擔心，所以才沒有刻意讓妳知道。」雲雀告訴綱吉。

「我知道，謝謝你們。」綱吉很感謝他們這樣保護自己。

「所以妳少給我亂想了，該做的準備快去做好，我們等妳下令。」蘇菲敲敲綱吉的頭。

「好。」綱吉面對十二位守護者拿出首領的威嚴來。

綱吉聽從大家的意見把所有的事情都處理好，該安排的事情綱吉都會安排好，綱吉很清楚自己應該要怎樣去做，如果不能避免戰爭的話，只能乖乖的開打，但是一定要減少人員的傷亡才可以，這是最重要的事情。

正一得到消息知道綱吉要怎樣去做，正一覺得自己唯一可以做的就是幫忙綱吉，盡量用自己能夠得到的情報去幫忙，就是希望綱吉可以阻止白蘭的意圖，白蘭就算得到力量，也撼動不了彭哥列在黑手黨的地位。

畢竟從初代建立彭哥列家族後，『教父』的位子就撼動不了，也屹立不搖，白蘭想要挑戰這個權威，大概是認為綱吉是新手，不像是跟他們一樣從小在這樣的世界當中打滾，因此才會有想要趁機攻打彭哥列，又想要得到綱吉。

「小綱那裡已經發佈命令了，XANXUS你打算怎麼做？」史庫瓦羅看見XANXUS正在看公文的樣子問。

「照小綱的意思就可以。」XANXUS絕對尊重綱吉的意思。

「我知道了，我會告知其他人的。」史庫瓦羅懂自己丈夫的意思。

「別去想太多了，小綱已經可以擔當起首領的責任了。」XANXUS把史庫瓦羅拉到懷裡。

XANXUS可不希望自己的妻子在煩惱這些小事情，XANXUS相信綱吉一定可以自己解決的，他們只要保護好綱吉就好，瓦利亞最重要的事情就是保護首領，處理那些不光彩的事情，因此所有的成員才會暗殺的基本功夫。

「對了，新進的人員，弗蘭那小子…」XANXUS像是想起什麼事情一般的問史庫瓦羅。

「老是被貝爾捉弄，不過能力還不錯，那小子有幫忙訓練。」史庫瓦羅口中的『那小子』是骸，這點XANXUS知道。

XANXUS聽見愛妻的話就沒什麼想要擔心的，畢竟不管怎麼說，在瓦利亞當中是不可以沒有能力的，要是沒有能力的話，一定沒辦法在這樣的世界當中生存，瓦利亞是保護首領最重要的組織，所以不管怎樣進入的手下身手一定要好才可以，這是XANXUS最基本的要求。

經過一年的時間準備，傑索家族和彭哥列家族交鋒的時候，白蘭趁一次聚會不注意把綱吉擄到身邊來，綱吉早已經料到這樣的現象，對此早就跟骸有所準備，白蘭並不知道綱吉竟然有這樣的準備，只是照著自己的喜好把綱吉擄到身邊來。

正一見到綱吉被擄到傑索家族當中，他看見這樣的情形只是跟白蘭申請貼身照顧綱吉，白蘭當然沒有說話，不過私底下白蘭多少還是不高興，白蘭最不喜歡沒有辦法和正一在一起。

「小正，不去和白蘭在一起嗎？白蘭已經冒黑氣好多天了。」綱吉很喜歡在吃飯的時候觀察他們兩人。

「小綱，妳被他們帶壞了。」正一聽見這句話只有這個感想。

「被小正發現了呢！」綱吉當然知道自己偶爾也是會捉弄人的。

「不過既然是首領的命令，我會回到白蘭大人的身邊，我想其他的守護者應該很快就會解救您的。」正一微笑的看著綱吉。

「不免會有一場硬仗要打，小正，如果到時候選邊站，請遵循你自己的心。」綱吉簡單的正一說這句話。

「我會的。」正一懂綱吉想要表達的意思。

正常來說身為彭哥列的守護者不應該愛上敵對家族的首領，可是偏偏正一就愛上了白蘭這個人，白蘭從沒有跟正一表明說喜歡他，正一也自然沒有告訴白蘭，兩人可以很明顯的看得出來他們有曖昧，卻不曾表達出自己的心聲。

白蘭想要得到綱吉守護的力量，卻又不想要放棄正一這個人，正一的一切是屬於他的，白蘭有這樣想過，如果到時候開打，白蘭也會把正一放在自己的身邊，正一在他的身邊是沒有選擇的。

正一了解白蘭的個性，他會遵從自己的內心，會不會回去彭哥列不是太大的問題，當自己要來到傑索家族的時候，綱吉就有對正一說過，彭哥列是永遠歡迎他回去的。

『真是難以抉擇的事情，不想背叛彭哥列，可是又不想要離開白蘭大人。』正一的內心開始矛盾。

「小正，我們一起和綱吉吃午餐吧！」白蘭笑笑的來到正一的面前。

「好。」正一也揚起微笑看著白蘭。

「小正笑起來真的很好看，要多笑才可以。」白蘭把自己喜歡的人摟在懷裡。

「白蘭大人，少說甜言蜜語了，吃過午飯後還有會議要開。」正一就是有法子可以對付白蘭的無賴。

「小正好狠心，每次都要我去乖乖的開會。」白蘭對於這件事感到不是很開心。

「因為你是首領。」正一只拿這句告訴白蘭。

白蘭突然發現懷裡的溫度讓他不想要放手，但是想要實現野心就必須要得到力量，在這樣自相矛盾的心情當中，白蘭真的不知道自己要怎樣才好，不管怎麼說，白蘭都想要把正一留在身邊。

白蘭不知道有什麼樣子的方法可以把正一留在身邊，逼迫正一選邊站是很慘忍的事情，儘管很殘忍可是卻必須要做出來，白蘭多少不願意去面對這個事實。

那天下午骸在大家沒有預警的情況下過來談判，白蘭面對跟自己很像的人根本沒有感覺，相似的人卻看上相同性質的人，白蘭只是沒有發現到自己喜歡的人就在自己的身邊，或許是有發現到，可是不願意承認。

「骸君，想要奪回小綱吉嗎？那是否可以請小綱吉把力量交出來呢？」白蘭知道在某種意義上，他和骸是有親戚關係的。

「這個嘛！我的確是想要奪回我家的首領，至於力量的話，那就要看看我可愛的天使願不願意囉！」骸可是不會幫綱吉答應事情的。

「真討厭，骸君竟然要我自己跟小綱吉談，小綱吉就是不願意交給我。」白蘭說話的口氣像是洩氣一般，可是臉上卻還帶著笑容。

「沒辦法，我家可愛的天使有些事情是不讓我作主的。」骸待在綱吉身邊那麼久，怎麼可能會不知道綱吉的個性。

白蘭面對骸說的話了解到，骸可是想要把他們家的首領給帶回去，白蘭在還沒有得到力量之前是不想要放了綱吉，因此白蘭決定思考幾天，是否要放棄自己的計畫，還是要繼續自己的計畫。

骸看了一下正一後沒有多說什麼，如果白蘭有想要放棄得到力量的話，雙方只要訂下同盟條約就沒事，但是要是真的開打的話，會有很多的損傷產生，這點是需要好好思考的地方。

骸覺得不如乾脆讓白蘭自動放棄，不過這點就要看正一是否會勸勸白蘭，雷歐可是骸刻意派過來的心腹之一，正一是綱吉的心腹，但是綱吉和骸看得出來正一已經喜歡上白蘭，到時候要強人所難是很麻煩的事情。

「弗蘭，你說我們有機會嗎？」骸這次身邊帶的人是個小孩子，也是骸的徒弟弗蘭。

「me覺得希望很大，可是未知的變數很多。」弗蘭把自己的見解告訴骸。

「的確呢！我們等雷歐的回報吧！」骸笑笑的看著窗外的風景。

弗蘭聽見這句話沒有開口繼續說下去，雷歐匆匆的躲過大家的眼線進入骸待的房間當中，不免例外的就是告訴骸，綱吉的情況如何，骸聽見綱吉沒事的樣子很高興，骸可不希望自己可愛的天使出事情。

雷歐對於新人弗蘭頗感興趣，他們兩人都是骸和綱吉撿到的人，後來跟在他們兩人的身邊有一段時間，雷歐因為任務需要的關係所以成為臥底，弗蘭則是進入瓦利亞當中輔佐瑪蒙，那是XANXUS的要求。

『呵呵！不過看樣子那傢伙的野心應該是不會那麼早就放棄的。』骸發現到白蘭是和自己多麼相似的人。

「骸大人，您打算怎麼辦？雖然首領現在沒有性命的憂慮，但是…」雷歐多多少少還是會擔心綱吉。

「我知道，先不要想太多，我會想辦法的。」骸不會那樣輕易放棄的。

「師父，作戰計畫要改變嗎？」弗蘭看見他們擔心的樣子問。

「不需要喔！弗蘭，我可愛的天使不會輕易妥協的，我也會想辦法救出她的。」骸可是很有把握的。


	4. Chapter 4

綱吉接到正一和雷歐的報告知道骸已經到來，現在他們還在談判中，綱吉知道骸一定是有他的計畫，所有的守護者都會配合骸的計畫，只是不知道之後到底會有什麼情況出現。

『不知道蘇菲他們過的好嗎？恭彌哥哥應該待在迪諾哥哥那裏，小武和隼人大概又在吵架了吧！了平大哥會不會被抓去訓練？』綱吉想起在彭哥列大宅的生活。

『我好想念大家喔！』綱吉開始思念起家人。

XANXUS正在和綱吉的其他守護者開會，獄寺、山本、雲雀、穆、蘇菲、碧洋琪、了平、庫洛姆、小建、藍波、卡洛琳，這些剩下的守護者和XANXUS開會，正一和骸並不在彭哥列當中，綱吉現在也被抓到敵對家族當中。

XANXUS知道骸和綱吉已經制定好一套計畫，正一、弗蘭、雷歐是會配合的，XANXUS早在綱吉被抓之前就有和綱吉商量，他們已經確保計畫是不會改變的，白蘭那邊他們也想好一套方式會對付白蘭。

XANXUS可是想要早點救出自己的寶貝妹妹，當然XANXUS也相信骸的能力，不管怎麼說，骸都是負責保護綱吉的人，如果這個任務沒有達成的話，XANXUS肯定會把骸生吞活剝的。

「XANXUS大人，我們現在應該要怎樣做才好？」蘇菲馬上提出問題。

「現在彭哥列的地盤有被傑索那邊攻打嗎？」XANXUS直接提出一個主要的問題。

「有，我這裡還是有。」山本想到自己的地盤被攻擊很嚴重就很火。

「最近他們派出六弔花出來，我們應戰有點吃力。」小建慶幸自己要不是有魔女血統一定會死的很慘。

「如果不是有同盟家族在幫忙我們的話，真的是很麻煩的一件事，我們的確很棘手。」碧洋琪告訴XANXUS。

「種馬那裡也被盯上，我們現在的戰力加上同盟家族的戰力勉強可以維持，不過大多的戰力是由霍華休斯家族和吉留涅羅家族那裡出來的。」雲雀把自己的情報告訴他們。

「我這裡也派出大批的戰力，儘管現在霍華休斯家族的首領是我，但是決定權還是在伊夫大人的手上，伊夫大人他們也在幫忙我們。」穆對於這次的應戰多少感到吃緊。

「我會努力幫到大家的。」九歲的藍波已經有所覺悟。

「果然跟我想的一樣，小綱早已經料到這樣的情況，瓦利亞會幫忙的，接下來必須要由你們幾個配合。」XANXUS說出這句話後，大家開始全神貫注的聽。

XANXUS把綱吉說的計畫告訴他們，他們了然的點頭表示知道，不管怎樣要先解決傑索家族的最主要戰力，其他的就等骸他們給予一個訊號，這樣的話他們才可以去救出自己的首領。

瓦利亞和守護者們已經達成一個共識，先消滅傑索家族的戰力，同時等待時機可以把他們家族中的首領給救出來，他們知道綱吉不希望把白蘭置於死地，為了正一有可能會簽訂同盟條約，擁有傑索家族這樣的同盟也不賴。

「如果不是為了小正，我還真想把那些傢伙給打掛。」蘇菲拿起自己的武器攻擊敵人。

「的確是呢！嘛！阿綱做事本來就有她的原則嘛！」山本也拿起自己的武士刀攻擊敵人。

山本拿出自己的匣子，除了時雨金時外，山本的匣子中還有仿照I世的雨之守護者朝利雨月做出來的武器，當山本開啟那個匣子就表示說，山本要用這些武器去攻擊敵人。

蘇菲當然也有自己的匣子，象徵和平的鴿子是蘇菲的兵器匣，力量自己自然也不弱，加上蘇菲本上的劍術造詣很高，很快就解決敵人，不過他們並沒有把敵人打死，不是打昏就是讓他們必須要去醫院而已。

綱吉的命令是不可以違抗的，所以他們不管怎樣都不會違抗綱吉的命令，既然為了他們家的另外一位晴之守護者，他們就必須要遵守綱吉說的話，只能盡量把傷害減到最低，他們的首領是那樣的善良，也是他們想要守護的首領。

「照這樣下去，明天可能會對上六弔花的其中一人。」蘇菲大膽的猜測。

「哼！不用等到明天，我現在就出現了，我是六弔花的其中之一，鈴蘭。」鈴蘭出現在他們的眼前。

「喔~麻煩來囉~」蘇菲看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

「是個小女孩呢！」山本看見這樣的情形還是笑笑的。

鈴蘭利用自己的絕招去攻擊他們，山本和蘇菲卻一一的化解開來，鈴蘭的招式之一的絕對防禦被蘇菲利用武士刀給劃開，鈴蘭感到很訝異，這是她最強的招式，蘇菲竟然可以做到這樣的地步。

蘇菲為了適應I 世的另外一位雨之守護者的武器，還特別的去練習西洋劍，所以輕易的就找到絕對防禦的弱點，輕易的利用自己的武士刀給劃開，鈴蘭當然會訝異這件事，沒想到蘇菲是這樣強的女生。

「炸彈鸚鵡螺！」鈴蘭不死心的攻擊山本和蘇菲。

「嘛！跟隼人比起來有過之而無不及。」山本突然說出這句話。

「是呀！」蘇菲發現到自己身上多少有點傷痕。

「嘛！我來吧！」山本決定讓蘇菲休息一下。

山本避開鈴蘭的攻擊趁隙打昏鈴蘭，鈴蘭只是個小女孩反應不及，就這樣被山本給打倒，看見這樣的情形蘇菲鬆了一口氣，但是身上的傷不容許她繼續戰鬥下去，爆炸的碎片傷及蘇菲的腳，讓蘇菲痛的實在受不了。

山本看見蘇菲傷成那樣馬上去包紮，蘇菲很感謝山本的幫忙，幾個屬下也過來關照他們的上司，鈴蘭則是被靠上有抑制火焰效果的手銬，不然他們可是很怕等下鈴蘭醒了又攻擊他們，同時也取下鈴蘭手上的戒指。

「那個小女孩拿到的戒指好像瑪雷戒指。」山本取下鈴蘭的戒指後說。

「我沒看過瑪雷戒指長什麼樣子，伊夫大人不是把瑪雷戒指給保管好？」蘇菲對此感到很疑惑。

「已經還給優尼了，只是這個戒指感覺很像，又好像有在哪裡看過。」山本想不起來自己是不是有在檔案庫裡面看過戒指的樣子。

「回去問穆或是小建他們吧！伊夫大人或是蘭緹兒大人他們也可以問問。」蘇菲告訴山本。

「嘛！也是舅舅和媽媽也過來幫我們了，等下回去問問好了。」山本把戒指給收好，然後抱起蘇菲回去據點。

白蘭選擇攻擊的地方都是離彭哥列總部比較近的據點，沒有人知道白蘭為什麼要這樣做，其他地方都沒有傳出人員傷亡之類的訊息出來，白蘭明明就併吞好幾個小家族，照道理來說應該有很大的戰力，可是幾乎是把戰力集中在這裡。

伊夫在據點當中看著資訊，他大概可以理解為什麼白蘭只攻擊彭哥列總部附近的據點，因為剛好同盟家族的據點也在附近，大概想要一起打垮吉留涅留家族和霍華休斯家族以及加百羅涅家族。

伊夫自然有注意到傑索家族用的戒指，那一樣是出產霍華休斯家族的戒指，跟瑪雷戒指很像，是瑪雷戒指的前身，看樣子是被白蘭的母親給拿去，那時候戒指失蹤他們還不以為意，沒想到竟然落在白蘭的手上。

「沒想到竟然是被拿去了，我還以為已經銷燬了。」伊夫自言自語的說出這句話。

「哥哥，那個戒指到時候不用收回嗎？地獄戒指已經回收的差不多了，剩下的不是在骸那裡就是在弗蘭那孩子那邊。」蘭緹兒告訴伊夫這件事。

「不用，小綱要簽訂合約，我們這裡也多少要釋出善意。」伊夫簡單的說出這句話。

「幻騎士那裡也把戒指給收回了，不過那個人需要處分嗎？」蘭緹兒比較想要知道這件事。

「看艾莉亞的決定，我不能決定什麼，畢竟不是我們家族的人。」伊夫這樣告訴蘭緹兒。

蘭緹兒聽見這句話就懂意思，不是霍華休斯家族的人他們不可以處分，艾莉亞的女兒優尼現在才三、四歲，正待在伊夫的身邊，主要就是不希望太早上優尼接受到這樣的世界。

十七、十八、十九歲的青少年、少女照理來說應該是要過的很快樂的，沒想到卻捲入黑手黨的戰爭當中，綱吉覺得自己自從自己十四、十五歲那年接任首領以來，這次是最重要、最嚴重的事件。

綱吉知道接任首領是不可能那樣輕鬆的，大大小小的事情XANXUS總是會幫他攔下，讓他們這些人可以好好的念書，其實他們的程度早已經跳級到大學畢業，為了不繼續享受學校的生活，他們開始努力的把黑手黨的事物給處理好。

大大小小的事情綱吉也開始學會作主，不出幾年的時間綱吉已經是很出色的首領，竟然還沒有年滿二十歲就發生這樣的事情，當二十歲正式成年後，綱吉就要正式的嫁給骸，然後專心的把彭哥列帶領到盛世。

『希望搞定這件事後，就有機會可以滅掉復仇者監獄，果然還是要實現曾奶奶他們的心願。』綱吉看著窗外想。

綱吉絕對要滅掉復仇者監獄，那個監獄帶給太多人痛苦，況且要是到時候遇到西蒙家族的話，復仇者一定會干擾他們的，綱吉可不想要自己的家族的人出事情，守護者是嚴重不可以出事的。

綱吉對於自己的守護者可是非常的信任，因此是絕對不會讓自家的守護者出事情的，對於綱吉而言守護者就是她的家人，綱吉相信自己的守護者一定可把自己給救出去，綱吉的能力也不弱，也開始在思考什麼樣子的方式比較好。

白蘭是不會輕易的讓綱吉離開的，對此綱吉感到很傷腦筋，當然骸也很清楚這件事，他們會盡力用自己的方式離開傑索家族的，白蘭認為不可以輕易的讓骸離開，主要的原因是會增加彭哥列那邊的戰力，因此白蘭實在不願意讓六道骸離開。

「看樣子白蘭那傢伙是暫時不打算放了我，真是麻煩呀！我還是要想法子救出我可愛的天使才可以。」骸已經察覺到白蘭的意圖。

「師父，你這麼快就察覺到那個人的意圖。」弗蘭多少很佩服骸。

「想瞞過我沒有那麼簡單。」骸把人性看的很透徹，弗蘭聽見這句話後就不說話。

正一和斯帕納商討要怎樣幫忙骸救出綱吉，斯帕納對於綱吉是想要幫忙的，綱集有在練一個絕招，X BURNER，是需要平衡的招數，斯帕納已經研究出可以幫忙綱吉的隱形眼鏡，正一很高興斯帕納這樣幫忙自己，當然正一清楚若葉也有刻意在某些方面動手腳幫忙自己就是。


	5. Chapter 5

「斯帕納，真的很謝謝你的幫忙。」正一很感激自己的朋友這樣幫自己。

「不用謝謝我，我也很喜歡彭哥列。」斯帕納這樣告訴正一。

正一比別人都清楚綱吉多麼的吸引人，同時也清楚綱吉所背負的東西實在是太過多，每位守護者都希望幫忙綱吉分擔一點東西，他們不希望自己喜歡的首領這樣的痛苦，或許就是這個原因，正一才會答應過來傑索家族。

他們這些守護者會陪伴自己的首領，正一身為守護者之一，是絕對會幫忙的，就算不惜背叛自己最愛的人也是一樣，綱吉可是把他們當作是家人一般的在相處，所以他們不管怎樣都希望可以好好的和綱吉在一起。

「六弔花之一的人進攻我們的據點了。」一名屬下大叫。

「什麼屬性的？」蘇菲等人聽見這句話馬上開啟防護。

「好像是晴屬性的。」屬下聽見這句話告訴蘇菲。

「恭彌，麻煩你了。」蘇菲請雲守出去幫忙。

「我知道了。」雲雀已經是躍躍欲試。

雲雀面對雛菊只是拿出自己的武器來對付他，雛菊當然是想法子閃開雲雀的攻擊，雲雀喜歡這樣的感覺，不過打到最後雲雀有點煩躁，很乾脆的直接拿出仿照阿諾德的武器手銬把雛菊給銬起來。

雛菊沒想到自己竟然會敗在雲雀的手下，彭哥列最強的守護者之一不可小看，大家知道這個消息後非常的高興，這樣就剩下四個人要打敗就好，剩下的守護者都已經在待命狀態，他們可以一心一意的要救出自己的首領。

白蘭沒想到自己親自培養的六弔花已經被彭哥列抓去兩個，GHOST是白蘭的分身，是不可以動的人，是他自己的雷之守護者，白蘭是不會輕易的動到GHOST的，只能讓桔梗、石榴、狼毒他們去處理好這件事。

綱吉知道自己的守護者們一定已經處理好事情，現在最麻煩也是最要緊的就是趕緊離開傑索家族，骸那裡雷歐已經通知他了，剩下的就是正一那邊不知道處理好了沒有，綱吉希望白蘭不會太過給正一打擊才好。

『為了力量要放棄和正一表白的機會嗎？那樣會給正一很大的痛苦，白蘭要是這樣做，我要怎樣才好呢？』綱吉多少會思考一下自己守護者的幸福。

「正一，其實你知道白蘭大人都知道你在做的事情？」斯帕納多少有些擔心的問。

「我想白蘭大人都知道，包含我喜歡他的事情。」正一和白蘭相處這麼久，怎麼會不知道白蘭清楚的知道這些事情。

「既然這樣，正一你真的不打算表白嗎？」斯帕納有些擔心的看著自己的好友。

「我不知道要怎麼說，說了，我想白蘭大人也不會相信的。」正一繼續把手上的工作給完成。

斯帕納覺得白蘭不可能這樣輕易的讓正一離開自己，白蘭不是那種會輕易的讓自己喜歡的人離開自己的人，這點正一也很清楚，所以正一不知道要怎樣才好，正一覺得自己很難告訴白蘭自己的心意，只要白蘭想要奪取力量的話。

正一的心思總是會掛在白蘭的身上，對於白蘭是那樣的愛，可只要白蘭不放棄野心，正一就不願意和白蘭在一起，正一是無法失去綱吉的，在認識白蘭前正一就已經認識綱吉，那個總是帶給自己溫暖的女孩，那個救命之恩無以回報。

白蘭看著窗外想事情，他希望正一可以留在自己的身邊，但是因為自己的關係，正一說什麼都不會想要待在自己的身邊，白蘭發現到自己已經迷戀上正一的一切，那樣開心的感覺讓白蘭不想要離開正一。

『我到底要怎麼做才好呢？希望小正不要離開，可是又不想要放棄奪取力量的機會。』白蘭默默的沉思起來。

「白蘭大人，您在嗎？」正一敲敲首領辦公室的門。

「請進。」白蘭看見正一踏入自己的辦公室當中。

「白蘭大人，有份文件要請您簽名。」正一把文件交給白蘭。

「小正，你希望我放棄野心嗎？」白蘭突然說出這句話。

「我希望，但…白蘭大人，您…」正一不知道要說什麼。

狼毒現在出現在彭哥列的地盤中，難纏的程度讓許多人倒地不起，庫洛姆發現到狼毒的能力可是會引起所有人感官的錯亂，不得已之下只好開啟彭哥列匣子，I 世霧守的武器被喻為無法捕捉實體的幻影的D‧斯佩德的魔之鏡片。

庫洛姆用這項武器可以清楚的識破狼毒的幻影，小建也聽從庫洛姆的建議去攻擊狼毒，狼毒沒想到自己竟然會敗在他們的手下，當然連跟狼毒一起去的石榴和桔梗都不相信。

石榴專心的對付獄寺，獄寺可是拿出自己的彭哥列匣子，I 世嵐守的弓箭，貝爾和碧洋琪也跟在旁邊幫忙，石榴可是不好對付的傢伙，那樣狂妄的語氣讓他們很不爽，獄寺自然想要解決掉這個傢伙。

白蘭也因為這樣不得已把自己的分身GHOST給派過去，彭哥列當中除了蘇菲、山本、雲雀正在基地內療傷外，骸和正一不在以外，其他的守護者都被派出去，連小孩子的藍波也是。

「那個傢伙真不好對付。」穆看見這樣的情形說。

「的確是，真是麻煩。」碧洋琪看見這樣的情形也感到很頭痛。

「都已經拿出I世用的武器了，真火大。」獄寺也有不耐煩的現象。

石榴的攻擊快狠準，對此大家都感到很頭痛，卡洛琳和藍波對付的GHOST也沒好到哪裡去，白蘭的分身也是很強大的，沒想到生物科技已經發達成這樣，可以製造出白蘭的分身，強大的能力讓卡洛琳和藍波多少有點吃力。

「雷屬性對付雷屬性真的很吃力，不過了平那裡好想也沒好到哪去。」卡洛琳觀察到這樣的現象。

「我過來幫妳了，卡洛琳，妳沒事吧！」蘇菲的傷口已經好的差不多了。

「妳過來幫忙，那妳表弟呢？」卡洛琳突然問出這句話。

「去幫忙他老婆。」蘇菲拿出自己的武器來。

小建和庫洛姆也趕過來幫忙他們，三個六弔花可不是可以小看的，桔梗和石榴的攻擊可是很恐怖的，偏偏GHOST這傢伙又是生化科技的產物，大家都開始小心翼翼的攻擊。

「煩死了，老子不爽了。」史庫瓦羅直接砍向桔梗。

「白蘭大人真是討厭，竟然要我們過來解決彭哥列的守護者。」桔梗似乎不是很高興這件事。

「這些傢伙真不夠看。」石榴覺得他們還是小角色。

XANXUS聽見這句話直接放出憤怒之火來解決他們，XANXUS的火焰可說是很恐怖的，儘管沒有綱吉那樣純正，但是繼承二代的血統的他也是不可以小看的，石榴瞬間就被打趴。

桔梗看見這樣的情形想要收回戒指，可是當他要去回收戒指的那一刻，卻被雲雀攻擊，庫洛姆見到這樣的情形馬上回收戒指，狼毒的戒指也被他們回收過來，回收戒指後六弔花的人根本不能做什麼事情。

「可惡，竟然…」桔梗看見這樣的情形感到不爽。

「戒指回收已經四個，現在就差兩個。」穆看見這樣的情形說。

「可是桔梗和GHOST並不是好對付的傢伙。」小建感覺到有點吃力。

「只能快點解決才行。」卡洛琳有些站不穩。

「極限的打倒他們。」了平大喊。

在這樣受不了的情況下，大家紛紛拿出自己擅用的武器攻擊GHOST和桔梗，桔梗是六弔花的首領不可小看，雖然白蘭派他們出來攻打彭哥列，自己卻沒有出馬，那就表示說白蘭信任他們。

XANXUS覺得不解決他們就不能和白蘭那傢伙談判，要是這樣綱吉的處境多多少少有危險的現象，守護者們很心急、瓦利亞的人也很心急，他們都很擔心自己的首領有危險。

綱吉待在傑索家族決定要好好的去和白蘭談談，雖然自己有發明新的招式，不過現在自己卻暫時不想要用那個招式，斯帕納已經請信任的人把隱形眼鏡拿給她，綱吉覺得不然乾脆一點和白蘭談條件比較快。

「雷歐，跟骸說，要他想辦法出現在我的面前，是要本人。」綱吉對照顧自己的雷歐說。

「是的，首領大人。」雷歐馬上去傳話。

「クフフ，我親愛的天使想要見我？」骸如願的出現在綱吉的面前。

「我們來去和白蘭談判吧！我想六弔花剩下沒有幾個人了，白蘭總是會想要回戒指的嘛！」綱吉微笑的看著自己心愛的人。

「我可愛的天使學壞囉！」骸單膝跪下親吻自己可愛天使的手。

「有嗎？」綱吉馬上裝傻。

白蘭也不是笨蛋，自己的手下已經被打的落花流水，加上自己拿到有力量的戒指落入彭哥列家族的手中，雖然自己的守護者沒有被打死，但是白蘭也不想要失去那樣好的戰力。

白蘭由衷的覺得綱吉比自己想像中的還要厲害，正一看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，只是安安靜靜的待在白蘭的身邊，畢竟不管怎麼說綱吉的談判，正一是個很重要的人物。

「白蘭先生，我們就開門見山的說，我不打算繼續打下去，要簽署同盟條約嗎？」綱吉用自己一貫的微笑問白蘭。

「呵呵！彭哥列的首領果然不是小角色，我竟然沒有辦法接收彭哥列。」白蘭微笑的看著這樣的情形。

「您過獎了，白蘭先生，我沒您想像中的那樣厲害。」綱吉依舊是微笑的看著白蘭。

「好吧！還是終止戰爭吧！我可以跟小綱吉妳要人嗎？」白蘭終究還是決定停止戰爭。

「當然可以，只要是不太過分的要求，我們彭哥列都會答應您的。」綱吉大概知道白蘭想要把誰帶走。

「好，那我就說了，我要您的晴之守護者，入江正一。」白蘭告訴綱吉。


	6. Chapter 6

「可以，不過我從未對外宣布小正的身分，白蘭先生您卻知道，真是不可思議呀！」綱吉笑笑的說著。

「小正沒有什麼事情可以瞞過我的。」白蘭微笑的看著綱吉。

「骸，要弗蘭通知所有人停止戰爭，讓巴吉爾把同盟條約送過來，我們在這裡等。」綱吉告訴骸。

「當然沒問題。」骸馬上去做這件事。

白蘭也告訴桔梗說不要繼續打下去，綱吉會在簽訂同盟條約後把傑索家族的人送回來給白蘭，這樣的誠意白蘭感受到了，正一也很高興綱吉這樣做，正一覺得綱吉真是恐怖的首領，深藏不露，讓大家感到很恐怖。

骸當然很高興自己的天使可以安全無慮，不過沒想到自己的天使竟然是精打細算，只能說當初的受訓真的沒有白費，綱吉從小就經過黑手黨的教育，該怎樣做是對家族最好，綱吉可是很清楚。

「小綱，很抱歉，這樣麻煩妳。」正一多多少少感到很抱歉。

「沒關係的，可以看見小正幸福就好。」綱吉可不希望自己的守護者因為自己的關係而放棄幸福。

「入江，我們大家可是希望你幸福，不要老是自責就是。」骸知道自己心愛的人的心思。

正一很高興自己的首領以及同伴對自己那樣好，綱吉不希望正一感到為難，白蘭把正一留下就表示說白蘭真心的喜歡正一，白蘭很開心綱吉可以同意自己的要求，這幾年在和正一相處的時候，白蘭感到特別輕鬆，才刻意要求讓正一留下。

其實白蘭和正一都喜歡對方，只是他們都在等待對方跟自己表白，白蘭在等正一跟自己表白，這樣的話自己就可以放棄野心與慾望，可惜正一就是遲遲不肯表白，白蘭也沒催促正一，才會造成這樣的情形。

「白蘭大人，我喜歡你。」正一直視白蘭的面容。

「我知道喔！我一直都知道小正喜歡我，我一直都在等小正開口。」白蘭把正一抱在懷裡。

「笨蛋，白蘭大人，你是笨蛋，我是敵對家族的人，你還這樣溫柔的對我。」正一多少有些想哭。

「傻瓜，小正對我總算不用敬語了，我很高興喔！」白蘭輕輕的拭去正一的眼淚。

綱吉和骸平安的回到彭哥列後，大家開心的歡迎他們，雷歐暫時被骸安置在傑索家族當中，主要的原因是，他暫時性沒必要回來，弗蘭的話依舊是回到瓦利亞當中，大家看見自己的首領回來都鬆了一口氣。

彭哥列家族和傑索家族的同盟條約很快就簽訂完成，連帶的跟進的有吉留涅羅家族以及加百羅涅家族，霍華休斯家族在評估後也跟白蘭簽訂協議，當然是由喬治亞親自出來簽訂。

「為什麼喬治亞爺爺會想要親自簽訂協議？」庫洛姆對此感到很不解。

「不知道，大概是因為白蘭的能力吧！」穆正在看著協議書說。

喬治亞看見他們把事情完成的樣子只是微笑，Giotto和Sivnora出現在喬治亞的面前，喬治亞看見他們兩人也沒說什麼，他們現在要商討的就是復仇者監獄的事情，畢竟那個監獄干擾太多、太多的事情。

「好難得看見你們兩人一起出來。」喬治亞看見Giotto和Sivnora微笑的說。

「老師。」Sivnora最怕的人就是喬治亞。

「小綱有打算解決復仇者監獄。」Giotto不為所動的說出這句話。

「我知道，所以？」喬治亞依舊是微笑的看著自己的首領。

「真討厭，想整你都沒辦法。」Giotto無奈的抱怨了一下。

「我又不是他們。」喬治亞保持著一貫的雍容。

Giotto知道自己的守護者有幾位根本不會理會自己，尤其是喬治亞，明明就身為首領的候補人選之一，卻甘願待在自己的身邊成為守護者，直到自己離開義大利才上任首領的位子。

綱吉正在思考要用什麼方式去解決復仇者監獄，彭哥列家族並沒有人被關近復仇者監獄，當然霍華休斯家族也沒有，同盟家族當中也沒有，綱吉真的不知道要用什麼樣的理由出兵。

他們並沒有打算那麼快進攻復仇者監獄，畢竟才沒多久跟傑索家族簽訂條約，這中間彭哥列還是要有時間恢復氣力的，如果不這麼做守護者們一定會跟綱吉抱怨，加上手下可是減少許多，要安撫的事情也挺多的。

「沒有理有出兵，我們這邊會想法子的。」伊夫優雅的喝著咖啡。

「我有些事情要跟復仇者監獄算帳。」穆要綱吉不需要太過擔心。

「好吧！」綱吉沒有多說什麼。

綱吉可是很清楚這三年穆他們會做什麼，綱吉覺得要是有休假一定要回去日本一趟，好好的回去調整一下自己的身心，只是綱吉沒想到回去後竟然會撿到一位可愛的小孩，骸和綱吉竟然會在結婚前夕有了孩子。

三年後，骸和綱吉回到日本，這段時間的公文綱吉請XANXUS幫忙處理，XANXUS也習慣幫綱吉處理公文，所以一點也不介意這種事情，畢竟有些公文他們還是不打算讓綱吉知道。

綱吉和骸撿到吉代的情形是三歲的吉代跑出孤兒院的大門想要找自己的父母親，後面有一位孤兒院的老師在追趕吉代，綱吉和骸看見這樣的情形馬上上前看說是怎樣的事情，怎麼會有老師在追小孩的戲碼出現。

那時候的他們正好回到日本渡假，只有兩人單純的回到日本來渡假的時候看見這樣的情形，當他們看見吉代的時候發現到吉代真的好像是他們兩人的合體，因此他們兩人決定收養吉代成為自己的孩子，吉代也很高興自己可以被他們收養。

「吉代，站住！不要亂跑了。」育幼院的老師大叫。

「不要，我要找爸爸媽媽。」吉代一邊哭一邊跑離開老師。

「嗯！骸，前面發生什麼事情了嗎？」綱吉看見這樣的情形不解的說。

「是啊！我們去看看好了。」骸看見這樣的情形也很納悶。

他們兩人走上前問那位育幼院的老師說是發生什麼事情了，育幼院的老師抓著吉代的手不放，就是不希望吉代再次從他的手中跑掉，骸和綱吉看見這樣的情形非常的納悶。

所以他們決定開口問一下現在是發生什麼情形了，可以讓這位小孩哭的那麼厲害，老師又堅持不肯放手的地步，綱吉本身就很喜歡小孩子，所以看見這位小孩子這樣哭的關係會覺得很不捨。

「不好意思，請問是發生什麼事情了嗎？」綱吉對那位育幼院的老師說。

「這個孩子叫吉代，父母親已經過世了，但是最近總是會跑出說要找自己的父母親。」育幼院的老師頭疼的說。

「這樣啊！好可憐喔！」綱吉小小的皺眉頭。

「這個小孩？外表真的好像是我。」骸看見這個孩子長得很像自己。

「骸，我們收養他好不好？」綱吉看著自己的愛人。

「也好，這個孩子真的很像我們。」骸把吉代抱起來看。

「真的耶！好可愛喔！」綱吉開心的說。

「那麼請兩位過來辦手續。」育幼院的老師看見他們這麼喜歡吉代覺得很放心。

兩人辦理好手續之後就把吉代抱回家去，吉代開心自己找到一個溫暖的家庭，回到家之後綱吉先幫吉代洗澡，然後換上新的衣服，兩人也帶著吉代去買一些生活用品，吉代非常開心的跟他們一起逛街。

後來綱吉在吉代的一些用品裡面找到吉代的親生父母親的相片，綱吉看見那張相片後覺得很眼熟，總覺得有一股熟悉的感覺，可是她又不知道自己到底是在哪裡看見過這位女性的。

綱吉翻到另外一張相片的時候發現到裡面的人也很熟悉，最後一張相片中的人物和自己的祖父是那樣的相像，那些女性也長得很像是自己的樣子，以及裡面的其中一人也很像是骸。

當他們把吉代帶回到義大利後，綱吉決定帶著吉代去問自己的祖父家綱，祖父一定知道吉代的身世的，綱吉有種感覺是這樣相信，那個特徵的樣子就真的很像是自己和骸的翻版，而且相片當中的人物一定跟自己以及骸有血親關係。

家綱絕對會知道這件事情的，最近老當益壯的家綱總是往彭哥列跑，所以可以輕易的在彭哥列當中找到家綱的，家綱看起來一點也不像是快要九旬的老翁，老是趴趴走的，祖母昭子過世後更是這樣。

綱吉知道祖母過世的時候祖父是非常傷心的，畢竟結髮這麼久的妻子就這樣離開他的身邊，誰都一定會受不了的，好在大家努力的陪伴在家綱的身邊，家綱才沒有消極下去，家光看見這樣的情形也放心許多。

「爺爺，我進來囉！」綱吉打開家綱寢室的門。

「呵呵！是小綱啊！怎麼過來了。」家綱看見自己的孫女進來的樣子問。

「我和骸以及這個孩子有些問題想要問您。」綱吉回答家綱的話。

「喔！原來是這樣呀！」家綱看見那個孩子真的很像是骸和綱吉的親生小孩。

「爺爺，您好。」骸非常乖的問好。

「坐吧！你們。」家綱招呼他們坐下來。

「吉代，要叫曾爺爺。」骸告訴吉代。

「曾爺爺好。」吉代乖乖的說話。

綱吉把照片拿給家綱看，家綱帶上眼睛看見那三張照片後想起一些往事，然後開始慢慢的訴說那些往事，這些往事跟他們的曾祖母和曾祖父有關係，那已經是很久很久以前的事情了。

想到這裡家綱真的很懷念以前的生活，緹雅娜是在家綱和家定十四歲的時候病逝的，之後是父親還有他的愛人堂哥把他們帶大的，母親過世後父親沒有虧待他們，反而對他們兩兄弟都照顧有加。

直到父親過世的時候一直陪在父親身旁的人就是他們的堂哥，父親臨終前交代他們一定要和自己所愛的人一起生活，不要像他和母親一樣與自己最愛的人分開。


	7. Chapter 7

「這是你的叔公，家定，他已經過世了，旁邊這位女性是骸的姑婆，叫做喬妮亞，是伊森夫的女兒。」家綱對他們解說。

「吉代的祖母是他們的女兒，愛依。」家綱說出這句話來。

「愛依嫁給一位富商之子，後來生下一名男嬰，但是因為富商之子太過於花心的關係，所以兩人離婚，孩子跟著母親愛依，後來從母姓。」家綱想到家定對他的抱怨。

「後來這個孩子娶了一名平凡的女性做為妻子，但是好像是發生意外而過世，留下一名男嬰，叫做澤田吉代，這是我追蹤到的資料。」家綱會追蹤自己家族的人的行蹤。

「原來是我的姑婆呀！怪不得吉代的樣子跟我們那樣像。」骸恍然大悟的說。

「是啊！吉代就不要改變姓氏，就一直用澤田這個姓氏好了，畢竟家族到我這裡就沒有香火了。」綱吉想到這裡就苦笑。

「呵呵！這倒是可以，澤田家不一定要有香火傳下去，畢竟那也不過是母親來到日本後故意改的姓氏。」家綱怎會不知道自己的家族史。

「我知道，但是我還是希望吉代保有原來的姓氏。」綱吉摸摸吉代的頭。

「我對這件事情不會很介意，曾祖父有告訴過我，六道家族的人幾乎都有東方人的血統。」骸本身不會很在意這件事情。

「不過你們能找到吉代就算是一件很幸運的事情。」家綱笑呵呵的說。

「爺爺，你恨曾祖父和曾祖母嗎？」綱吉問出自己很想要問的問題。

「不會，我不會恨他們，相反的我還會感謝他們，因為他們的關係讓我遇見昭子，  
我這一生最愛的女人。」家綱回憶起和昭子在一起的情形。

「不會恨就好了，我想奶奶也一定很高興自己可以和爺爺相遇。」綱吉知道自己的奶奶生前過的很快樂。

綱吉和骸抱著吉代退出家綱的房間，家綱很清楚自己從來不恨自己的父母親，因為他很清楚自己的父母親早就在心裡面裝了另外愛的人，可是他們對自己和家定卻從沒有欠缺過，也是給予他們完整的愛。

後來只剩下父親照顧他們的時候，他們曾經聽父親說過母親說她很幸福，可以生下他們兩兄弟，那時候他們聽見這句話的時候差點說不出話來，因為他們從小看的就是母親洋溢幸福的笑容，父親也總是會摸摸他們兩人的頭，那樣的生活對他們來說真的很快樂，即使失去母親後父親也沒有減少對他們的疼愛。

母親家族那裡的人從沒有抱怨過什麼事情，只因為兩位阿姨都知道那是母親的選擇，其中一位阿姨的丈夫還是父親的手下，同時也是父親的好友，那位好友過世的時候父親有親自回來義大利參加喪禮。

阿姨堅強的沒有讓他們看見她哭泣的樣子，有時候家綱和家定會覺得莉莉亞阿姨和喬安娜阿姨真的很像是他們的母親，那樣溫柔的面容真的很像，可惜卻沒有母親的精明幹練，也少了母親的味道，可是對他們的孩子來說，卻是他們最重要的母親。

吉代來到義大利後非常的適應，沒有出現那種不適應的情形，綱吉和骸看見這樣的情形非常的欣慰，他們還擔心吉代會有不適應的情形出現，還好都沒有出現這種的情形。

吉代也很開心有他們這樣的父母親，家族裡面的人都非常的疼愛吉代，家光和奈奈更是寵愛不已，伊夫和約克也是非常的疼愛吉代這個孩子，吉代在這個家族當中是三千寵愛集於一身。

可是所有人都不會溺愛吉代，這倒是非常好的現象，吉代不像是一般黑手黨家族中的貴公子一樣，反而是個體貼人的小少爺，大家看見這樣的吉代更是寵愛不已，這樣的吉代果然是他們最疼愛的吉代。

「吉代，吃飯了。」綱吉叫正在玩耍的吉代。

「好的，媽媽。」吉代開心的跑到綱吉的懷裡。

「小吉代跟爸爸玩的那麼開心呀！」綱吉摸摸吉代的頭。

「嗯！爸爸教我好多東西喔！」吉代開心的說。

「這樣呀！爸爸果然很疼吉代。」綱吉微笑的看著骸。

「當然囉！吉代可是爸爸的乖兒子呢！爸爸不疼他要疼誰？」骸把吉代抱起來。

「我最喜歡爸爸媽媽了。」吉代開心的說。

「爸爸媽媽也最愛吉代了。」綱吉和骸同時說出這句話來。

自從收養吉代後骸就像是個父親一樣的在寵愛吉代，對於吉代的教育也做的非常的好，伊夫看見這樣的情形感到很欣慰，自己所收養的孩子有所成長伊夫當然會很欣慰。

怎麼說伊夫也是很疼愛骸的，那個童年的生活不是很快樂的孩子，遇到綱吉後知道自己的重要性，也很努力的保護綱吉，雖然骸很討厭黑手黨的存在，可是卻甘心的臣服在綱吉的身邊，永遠的陪伴綱吉。

看著綱吉一點一滴的成長，這樣的一切是大家欣慰的地方，有骸在的地方就可以看見綱吉美麗的笑容，這是大家最喜歡的大空，也是大家最尊敬的大空。

「爸爸，晚上睡覺的時候說故事給我聽好不好？」吉代這樣告訴骸。

「當然好囉！小吉代想要聽什麼樣的故事呢？」骸摸摸吉代的小腦袋。

「不知道，爸爸要講什麼故事給我聽？」吉代開心的問骸。

「這個嘛！我們等下去圖書室找書。」骸決定帶吉代去找書比較快。

「好！」吉代開心的答應下來。

「吉代最乖了，果然是爸爸媽媽的好孩子。」綱吉誇獎可愛的吉代。

對於這個孩子的到來，骸和綱吉決定好好的保護這個孩子，讓這個孩子跟綱吉一樣，到了一定的年齡才會接觸黑手黨的東西，如此的安排就是不希望吉代步入這樣的環境當中。

骸很清楚穆到底想要做什麼，畢竟自己也是穆的手下之一，霍華休斯家族的首領想要做什麼，骸不會刻意的去管太多，穆想要做的事情一定有他的原則在，骸很久以前有聽說過，穆的父母親是被復仇者給逼死的。

穆從未說出自己的父親到底是怎麼過世的，伊夫告訴他們是病死的，雪柔相信自己的父親是病死的，不過為什麼病情會加重，這點誰都不知道，骸大概知道是為什麼，復仇者一向是什麼事情都做的出來的。

那樣的逼迫一定造成穆的父親壓力過大，因此穆的父親才會因為病情加重而死亡，穆想要跟復仇者算這筆帳，加上霍華休斯家族本身就有和復仇者監獄有摩擦，所以他們是有理由去剷除復仇者監獄的。

「如果你都安排好了，那我就告知小綱了。」骸正在穆的辦公室裡喝茶。

「已經安排好了，請小綱調動一點人手，我這裡也會一起幫忙的。」穆可是計畫很久。

「這件事你計畫多久了？」骸瞇起眼睛問自己的表兄弟。

「你說呢！自從我父親過世後我就開始計畫。」穆微笑的看著自己的表兄弟。

「好吧！看在你是我親戚的份上，就幫你一把。」骸實在覺得把自己新婚燕爾的時間拿去攻打復仇者監獄真不划算。

「抱歉啦！你還在新婚燕爾中，就這樣剝奪你的時間。」穆多少也會感到抱歉。

「哼！你也知道。」骸只是看著穆。

「下次找機會補償你們。」穆看見骸離開辦公室，匆匆的說了這句話。

骸聽見穆說的話只是微笑，對於骸來說，找機會根本就是不可能的事情，彭哥列和霍華休斯有多少事情要忙他會不清楚，就是因為太過於清楚，真的想要找機會補償他們，不如延後攻堅比較實在點。

綱吉看見骸的臉色很難看，自然知曉骸剛剛是去哪裡，看樣子霍華休斯那裏要有所動作，結婚沒多久的他們卻遇上這樣的事情心情難免會不好，首領和守護者結婚，當然陸陸續續大家找到自己心愛的人都結婚了。

穆打算是解決好復仇者監獄後才要結婚，正一已經嫁給白蘭、雲雀也嫁給跳馬迪諾，山本和獄寺早在十天前結婚，婚禮根本就熱鬧到不行，讓大家有機會瘋狂一下，綱吉看見這樣的情形也只有微笑。

「大家都找到自己的幸福，可是…有很多事情要處理。」綱吉有感而發。

「復仇者監獄處理好後，再來我們就要正式完成繼承儀式，到時候西蒙家族的人就會過來。」骸知道自己繼承的戒指可不能小看。

「繼承儀式，只有正式的繼承者才能參與的儀式，畢竟對方不像我們有十二個人。」綱吉多多少少有些擔心自己的守護者。

「我可愛的天使，你說錯了，是十三個人。」骸微笑的告訴綱吉。

「嘿嘿！」綱吉吐舌頭。

「真是。」骸無奈的看著綱吉。

繼承儀式的確是只有正式繼承彭哥列光陰指環的人才可以參加，彭哥列交到綱吉的手上到底是要毀滅還是要興盛看綱吉個人的意願，畢竟不管怎麼說綱吉可是經過歷代首領的認同，只是無可避免的還要是參加繼承儀式就是。

綱吉覺得現在不該煩惱這件事情，首先要做的事情就是煩惱復仇者監獄要怎樣處理，要確定彭哥列的威信以及讓復仇者監獄的人知曉，某些事情是絕對不可以惹到他們。

繼承儀式要是開始，復仇者一定會干預的，因此不管怎樣避免這樣的干預，穆可是下定決定要幫綱吉解決掉復仇者，同時霍華休斯家族也該拿回主權，長期遺落在外的東西是該拿回來了。

「好啦！作戰會議開始。」綱吉看著所有在場的守護者。

「首領，真的要這樣做嗎？」獄寺多少有些不解。

「沒辦法呀！同盟家族要做的事情，我們身為同盟家族要幫忙呀！」綱吉用很無辜的語氣說著。

『首領變壞了！！』這是大家一致的想法。

「彭哥列只要出部分的主力就可，我們這裡會出絕大部分的主力的，請放心。」穆拿出保證。


	8. Chapter 8

「那麼，誰要上這個前線？」綱吉很乾脆的問出這句話。

所有的守護者和瓦利亞人員你看我、我看你的，大家都在等待首領的發話，似乎對於這件事不是很想要主動提出，綱吉看見這樣的情形心裡有底，畢竟大家都不想要去面對復仇者。

穆看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，大家的反應他已經有料到，很多事情不能光靠自己做出決定，綱吉說願意幫忙但不代表其他人會願意幫忙，穆覺得靠著霍華休斯家族應該是可以搞定。

「小建、庫洛姆、骸、恭彌，你們四個去幫忙，因為你們正式隸屬於霍華休斯家族。」綱吉看見這樣的情形已經想要嘆氣。

「小綱姊姊，我可以多要兩個人手嗎？」小建突然提出這句話。

「當然可以。」綱吉不會反對。

「那哥哥和隼人哥也一起幫忙吧！」小建露出笑容。

「我都忘了他們也隸屬於霍華休斯家族，那就麻煩妳們啦！」綱吉很簡單的一句話就搞定這件事。

被點名的人只好乖乖的聽從首領的話，穆很高興綱吉派出的戰力都是很強大的戰力，綱吉說話算話，由於守護者是無法反抗首領的，因此只好乖乖的去參加，綱吉有在考慮自己要不要去親自參與這場戰爭。

彭哥列大宅當中有個小孩子正在和風太一起玩，一平和藍波、雪柔、安德烈、安妮他們一起玩耍，那是綱吉和骸收養的孩子吉代，這個可愛的孩子進入彭哥列後大家都喜歡他，每位哥哥姊姊對他都照顧有加。

「姑姑。」安德烈看見綱吉走過來的樣子叫。

「媽媽~」吉代開心的跑到綱吉的身邊。

「我可愛的小吉代，今天乖不乖？有沒有給哥哥姊姊帶來麻煩？」綱吉把自己心愛的孩子抱起來。

「沒有，吉代很乖。」吉代靠在綱吉的懷中說。

綱吉看見兒子很乖的樣子只是微笑，吉代乖巧的樣子深得大家的疼愛，綱吉對於吉代很疼愛，自然也會教導吉代許多的事情，綱吉發現到吉代除了彭哥列大宅中的所有人之外，對於其他人還是會感到害怕。

綱吉看見這樣的情形多少有些心疼，綱吉想是不是應該給吉代養寵物，這樣吉代才不會太寂寞，畢竟他們這些人都很忙碌，儘管每個人都會抽出時間來陪伴吉代也是一樣，綱吉可不希望自己可愛的兒子臉上露出小小落寞的樣子。

「吉代，媽媽問你，會不會想養寵物？」綱吉看著吉代的眼睛問。

「會有點想，大家都好忙，沒有辦法一直陪吉代。」吉代靠在綱吉的懷裡說。

「這樣呀！媽媽跟爸爸商量後，就帶吉代去挑選寵物。」綱吉親親兒子的臉頰。

「好。」吉代很高興可以擁有一個自己專屬的寵物。

綱吉當天晚上就和骸商量這件事，骸點頭答應這件事情，骸對於這個寶貝兒子也是很寵愛的，因此當然會答應吉代的要求，不過他們打算先處理好復仇者監獄再說，吉代的事情並不急。

骸知道復仇者監獄當中有挺多稀有的動物，說不定去攻打復仇者監獄的時候可以抓回一些回來，這點骸並沒有告訴綱吉，畢竟骸實在不想要讓自己可愛的天使擔心那麼多。

吉代那個孩子的能力大家都有看見，吉代的體內也有彭哥列的血統，可是I世最純正的血統，是可以繼承首領的位子，骸和綱吉對於這件事卻有待考慮，主要是因為他們不希望吉代繼承這個位子。

看見吉代睡的很安穩的樣子，骸和綱吉只是微笑，骸自然也希望可以擁有和綱吉的孩子，他們很高興擁有吉代，但同時也希望自己可以孕育孩子出來，對於他們來說一個完整的家庭是很重要的。

「復仇者監獄，該怎樣處理就怎樣處理。」喬治亞只是微笑的看著穆。

「我知道了，一切我都會處理好的。」穆自然接下這個重擔。

當他們開始進攻復仇者監獄後，裡面的所有人員都措手不及，他們沒想到霍華休斯家族竟然會聯合彭哥列家族攻打他們，復仇者監獄當中有相當多的人犯，穆可是一一過濾這些人犯，看是要怎樣處置。

「老子早就看這些人不爽了。」獄寺丟出自己常用的炸藥。

「嘛！隼人的破壞力還是那樣強大。」山本看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的。

「是沒錯！真搞不懂這些傢伙到底是哪裡判斷我們有威脅了。」小建實在不懂為什麼復仇者抓人是用什麼標準。

「咬殺！」雲雀很快的就攻進最核心的地方。

「クフフ，原來是這些傢伙在跟我們作對呀！我可以好好的大開殺戒了。」骸自然很高興可以剷除這些傢伙。

「那就麻煩你們了。」穆很感謝他們這樣幫他。

復仇者監獄的所有人遇到這樣的情形多少有些慌亂，他們沒想到霍華休斯家族竟然會做的如此的絕，他們這些為了利益集合起來的烏合之眾根本打不過他們，血洗復仇者監獄根本就是遲早的事情。

復仇者監獄根本就沒有判斷就把人給關到監獄，對於他們來說只要是威脅他們的人都會被關進來，管你是哪個家族的人都一樣，對此霍華休斯家族有好幾個被關進來，因此穆才會這樣採取行動。

復仇者監獄是什麼時候建立起來的已經不可考，喬治亞當上霍華休斯家族的首領的時候就已經存在，那時候霍華休斯家族就有好幾個成員無故被關進去，氣的喬治亞血洗過一次，但是之後復仇者還是沒有改善，照舊這樣繼續下去。

穆這次決定不讓復仇者有機會崛起，要是繼續讓他們存在一定會讓很多人受到傷害的，穆已經不想要看見在自己身上發生的事情，穆的決心感染了其他們，獄寺、山本、雲雀、骸、小建都盡力的幫忙。

「可惡，竟然被打的落花流水的。」復仇者監獄的最大管理人說出這樣的話。

「給我投降吧！我不會輕易放過你們的。」穆可是非常的生氣。

「就算我們願意放人也是一樣？」管理人已經看出穆的決心。

「沒錯！」穆拿出自己常用的武器殺死管理人。

穆一一的釋放人犯，只要是霍華休斯家族的人全部回到家族當中，剩下的人犯就全部送回去他們原本的家族，如果家族已經被滅掉就送到霍華休斯家族中，穆可是有信心可以管理好霍華休斯家族的。

骸在復仇者當中的實驗室發現到一隻黑豹，他把黑豹給抱回家去，骸相信吉代這個孩子一定很喜歡這隻黑豹，骸就是有這樣的感覺，而且這隻黑豹是所有動物中唯一倖存下來的，其他的都已經死亡。

「這次辛苦大家了。」綱吉看見他們疲憊的樣子馬上出來迎接。

獄寺看見是自己最喜歡的首領出來迎接自己感到很開心，骸看見是自己的妻子出來迎接自己感到很開心，看見綱吉他們的疲憊已經消除一大半，骸又看見吉代開心的跑到自己的面前來，瞬間所有的疲憊都消失不見。

「爸爸，歡迎回來。」吉代看見是自己最喜歡的父親馬上迎接。

「我回來了，我可愛的吉代，我有帶禮物喔！」骸摸摸自己最寶貝孩子的頭。

「真的嗎？」吉代開心不已的表情顯現在臉上。

「真的喔！」骸把那隻黑豹抱到吉代的面前。

「那不是…」綱吉看見那隻黑豹馬上就有底了。

骸聽見綱吉的話只是點頭，那隻黑豹可是可以媲美他們的兵器匣動物，綱吉的小獅子偶爾會幫忙綱吉，彭哥列的守護者每位都有屬於自己的兵器匣動物，那些戰鬥兵器是不可以小看的，用動物為雛形的兵器匣。

吉代很開心擁有自己的寵物，對於那隻黑豹總是照顧有加，黑豹知道吉代就是自己的主人，會用自己的方式保護吉代不受到任何的攻擊，綱吉也發現到那隻黑豹只會認他們幾個，其他人根本就是不屑，對於這點綱吉只有苦笑的成份。

「媽媽，要給黑黑取什麼名字？」吉代先用『黑黑』叫黑豹。

「吉代想要幫牠取什麼名字呢？」綱吉蹲下來問自己的兒子。

「嗯…黑黑的眼睛好特別，和爸爸一樣，所以就叫做『霧』。」吉代用自己可愛的大眼水汪汪的看著綱吉。

「當然好囉！寶貝。」綱吉親吻吉代的臉頰。

「媽媽，義大利文的『霧』要怎麼說？」吉代摸摸黑豹的頭。

「nebbia。」綱吉說出吉代要的單字。

「nebbia、nebbia，我就叫你，nebbia，小霧。」吉代開心的對黑豹說。

「已經取好名字了？」骸進入首領辦公室看見他們母子兩很高興的在沙發上談論事情。

「嗯！我取好名字了。」吉代高興的對骸說。

「這樣呀！」骸把吉代抱在懷裡。

吉代開心的對自己的父親撒嬌，骸看見吉代開心的樣子沒有說什麼，那隻黑豹的異色瞳孔的確是很特別，吉代取了什麼樣子的名字骸多少有底，綱吉看見這樣的情形只是微笑。

「爸爸，我幫黑黑取了名字了，牠叫做小霧，義大利語nebbia。」吉代開心的對骸說。

「很棒的名字喔！」骸笑笑的摸摸吉代的頭。

骸真的覺得那隻黑豹很適合這樣的名字，吉代看人的樣子果然不弱，這個可愛的兒子可是讓他們開心不已，吉代儘管才四歲的年紀就已經懂了很多事情，來到彭哥列也有一年左右的時間。

綱吉現在擔心的是繼承儀式的問題，繼承儀式很嚴苛的儀式，綱吉希望自己的守護者可以平安的度過，只是這時候吉代就要請人家照顧，綱吉不想要讓吉代看見他們參加儀式的樣子。

半年之後他們就要參加這場儀式，綱吉覺得自己真的要頭痛，骸看見綱吉臉色不好的樣子只是摸摸綱吉的臉頰，要綱吉不要去煩惱太多，很多事情很快就會過去。


	9. Chapter 9

「首領，西蒙家族的首領求見。」巴吉爾盡責的告訴綱吉。

「我知道了，安排他們到首領辦公室接見。」綱吉說出這句話。

綱吉聽見巴吉爾說的話就有底了，看樣子時間是差不多了，這下子又要傷腦筋，骸只是輕輕的握起綱吉的手，要綱吉不要去擔心太多，綱吉感受到骸的心意，自然會把焦躁的心沈澱下來。

吉代被綱吉託付給其他人照顧，吉代知道父母親有事情要去處理，所以也就乖乖的去找其他人，綱吉親吻吉代的臉頰要他安心，吉代很用力的擁抱自己的母親，希望自己的母親不要愁眉苦臉的。

「你好，我是彭哥列的首領，澤田綱吉。」綱吉看見西蒙家族的首領和守護者已經在等待自己。

「您好，我是西蒙家族的首領，古里炎真，請多指教。」炎真發現到綱吉是那樣的漂亮，如果不是綱吉已經嫁為人婦的話，他挺想要追求綱吉的。

「請坐。」綱吉坐下來和對方開始商討一些事情。

「我代表西蒙家族過來，我想彭哥列您已經知道我要做什麼了。」炎真拿出首領的氣勢出來。

「我曉得，繼承儀式必須要由你們擔任，這是從初代起就規定好的儀式。」綱吉說實在的很不想要開啟繼承儀式。

繼承儀式是每代的守護者和首領要通過初代的試煉，西蒙家族則是負責幫忙的裁判，仲裁這一切的西蒙家族一直都是彭哥列的同盟家族，從初代起就是，至於兩個家族的首領到底是怎樣見面的，這已經不可考了。

Giotto和Sivnora在大空戒當中看著這樣的情形，Sivnora想起自己的愛人要離開前還刻意測試自己的實力，就有傳說是因為Giotto打不過自己而離開義大利的，Giotto離開義大利後只留下霧守斯佩德輔佐自己，Sivnora其他的守護者都是自己找的人。

「我們會盡責的幫忙，做好仲裁的準備。」炎真嚴肅的告知綱吉。

「我知道了，很感謝西蒙家族的協助。」綱吉很有禮貌的送他們出去。

綱吉看著窗外的風景實在不知道要說什麼，這的確是歷代的首領與守護者都會經過的儀式，西蒙家族會用地上的七種屬性來維持，避免他們做出不好的事情，如果守護者違背規矩西蒙家族就會利用仲裁的力量來制止他們。

十二位守護者都會面臨到這樣的情況，只是綱吉比較特別的是因為霧守有三位，但是繼承儀式還是要舉行，不管怎麼說這是最重要的儀式，守護者認可的儀式不過就是前代的守護者認可下一代的守護者，但是繼承儀式則是要繼承力量。

繼承初代最強的力量，初代的守護者和首領都是最強大的存在，到現在還沒有任何一位首領或是守護者超越過他們，只能說建立彭哥列的人真的不可以小看，網羅各地的人才，讓之後的守護者和首領根本沒法子超越。

「不要去想太多了，該來的還是會來。」骸輕輕的捧起綱吉的臉頰。

「我知道，只是會害怕，我看過彭哥列黑暗的歷史，實在不想要接觸。」綱吉實在不想要再接觸到那樣的黑暗歷史。

「放心吧！相信我，一定會沒事的，不管是要先對上西蒙家族的人，還是I世的守護者都一樣。」骸給予綱吉最初的勇氣。

「謝謝你，骸。」綱吉很高興自己有這樣的情人。

骸答應成為綱吉的支柱後，一直以來都用自己的方式去支持綱吉，綱吉很感謝骸總是在一旁支持自己，綱吉的善良、天真這些從沒有被他們刻意抹滅，骸盡責的當綱吉內心的支柱，希望綱吉可以平安的度過此生。

骸想起來自己第一眼見到他最愛的人的時候，那時候綱吉給骸的感覺就像是天使，也像一隻可愛的小兔子，當下骸就決定要好好的保護綱吉，在大家的縱容之下骸可以名正言順的待在綱吉的身邊。

一路陪伴綱吉走過來的骸知道綱吉的內心有多麼的痛苦，儘管綱吉不需要去面對太多的事情，一部分是因為XANXUS刻意攔下來，一部分是因為守護者們不想要讓綱吉知道太多，對於他們而言，綱吉是很重要的首領。

不過在做重大的決策的時候，他們依舊是會經過綱吉的同意，畢竟那些決策是需要首領的同意，綱吉一直都是出色的首領，總是會審慎的評估後去做決定，因此大家才會很放心的把那些決定交給綱吉去做。

「例行會議開始，感謝今天每位守護者都參加，今天要商討的事情是有關繼承儀式的事情，我想大家都清楚昨天西蒙家族已經來拜訪我們了。」綱吉看著所有的守護者說出這句話。

「因此我想要告訴大家，是該做好準備接受儀式，請不要小看儀式的內容，同時要得到初代的守護者和首領的認可是很難做到的事情。」綱吉嚴肅的告訴所有的守護者。

「此外，西蒙家族是負責繼承儀式的裁判，會仲裁沒有遵守規矩的人，基本上嘛！有可能會有許多黑手黨家族參加。」綱吉露出苦笑。

「繼承儀式霍華休斯家族不會干擾，由於西蒙家族和彭哥列家族的戒指都是我們創立的，因此我們會派人防止人奪取。」穆聽見綱吉說的話告訴大家。

「是否可以請傑索家族幫忙，這次我有參加繼承儀式，白蘭大人希望可以觀看，不然他會擔心。」正一告訴綱吉。

「迪諾那傢伙也會擔心，因此要我爭取可以一起觀禮。」雲雀告訴綱吉。

「好吧！反正多瑪佐家族也會參加，只邀請這四個家族觀禮，其餘的家族，就請西蒙家族處理吧！看是要仲裁還是要怎樣。」綱吉一副無所謂的樣子說。

「小綱最近學壞囉！」蘇菲微笑的說。

「極限的想要參加繼承儀式。」了平還是不改熱血的個性。

綱吉確定自家的守護者都會做好準備後，馬上和西蒙家族的首領炎真溝通要怎樣處理，其實大部分有力量的戒指都是霍華休斯家族所創造的戒指，西蒙家族的人負責仲裁一切，現在復仇者的工作霍華休斯家族讓西蒙家族去處理。

西蒙家族適合仲裁的部份，從他們的第一代首領起就有處理這些事情，只是那時候並不是那樣的明顯，霍華休斯家族也沒有刻意的宣布，畢竟能夠維持中立的家族真的很少。

西蒙家族並不弱小，只是很低調，低調到讓人以為很弱小，不過只要有跟霍華休斯家族結盟的家族都不會弱小到哪裡去，況且很多事情最好還是低調處理回比較好，而且每代的繼承儀式都不同，這次不知道要怎樣處理繼承儀式。

會是先和西蒙家族的人打呢？還是直接和初代守護者對戰都不知道，畢竟每次的繼承儀式方式都不同，初代守護者會看情況處理，當然西蒙家族那裏也是，最好是有能力通過西蒙家族的守護者，那是最基本的第一關。

「如果要跟西蒙家族的守護者打，那只能派出一人，其他人的話就只能原地待命。」卡洛琳整個人趴在桌子上。

「不知道呢！聽說每代的繼承儀式都不同，媽媽和舅舅不告訴我們。」小建說出這句話。

「不告訴我們也是正常的，畢竟每次都不同嘛！」山本安慰自己的弟弟。

「小綱姊姊很擔心呢！這次的繼承儀式。」庫洛姆知道綱吉很擔心這件事。

大家聽見庫洛姆說的話馬上安靜下來，他們的首領就是這樣愛操心，不過會擔心也是正常的，畢竟這是場不能確定的戰爭，是個絕對的繼承儀式，能夠不被淘汰就要自己小心才可以。

他們一定要跟上次一樣讓初代的守護者承認他們，畢竟他們真的很想要守護綱吉，他們唯一想要效忠的首領就是綱吉，這一切他們總是小心翼翼的守護好，惟恐他們又會再次失去自己最愛的首領。

「藍波大人一定會讓初代雷之守護者承認的，我想要保護小綱。」藍波說出自己的願望。

大家聽見藍波說的話只是微笑，沒錯！他們的願望就是這樣簡單，既然這樣他們就要用自己的方式讓他們承認自己，他們絕對要好好的保護綱吉，對於他們來說綱吉就是最重要的首領。

風太和雪柔正在照顧吉代，雪柔從自己的哥哥口中得知繼承儀式的事情就要開始了，吉代那段時間可能要交給自己和風太、一平等人照顧，他們要守護好彭哥列大宅才可以，當然瓦利亞的人也會一起守護。

「風太哥哥，我想去找媽媽。」吉代很想念綱吉。

「好，我們去找小綱姊姊。」風太知道吉代開始想念綱吉。

風太看見吉代想念綱吉的樣子不禁擔心到時候把吉代留下，吉代會不會哭著吵鬧說要找人，這點風太真的很擔心，但是繼承儀式多多少少會有血腥產生，真的不適合吉代去看。

「風太哥哥，不會有事的啦！我想小綱姊姊會跟吉代解釋的。」雪柔出聲安慰風太。

「嗯！也是。」風太苦笑的說著。

綱吉看見吉代來找自己很高興，開心的把自己可愛的兒子抱在懷裡，然後謝謝風太和雪柔的幫忙，風太和雪柔笑笑的離開首領辦公室，吉代靠在綱吉的懷裡不知道想什麼，黑豹也安安靜靜的待在他們的身邊。

「怎麼了？吉代，不舒服的話要告訴媽媽。」綱吉看見兒子的臉色不好的樣子擔心的問。

「媽媽，妳和爸爸最近好忙喔！都沒有時間陪吉代。」吉代悶悶的說著。

「對不起，媽媽最近有很多事情要忙，忽略了吉代。」綱吉聽見這句話馬上道歉。

「媽媽，妳和爸爸出門，我可以和你們一起去嗎？」吉代很想要和自己的父母親在一起。

「這個嘛…」綱吉多多少少有些猶豫。

「帶他去，不會有問題的。」骸笑笑的對綱吉說。

「可是…」綱吉看見骸的樣子有些猶豫。

骸點點頭要綱吉放心，吉代現在的年紀真的很需要父母親陪伴，綱吉無奈之下只好答應，到了那裡還是會有人照顧吉代的，這點綱吉的確不需要擔心，吉代可是他們的寶貝孩子，他們不想要忽略的寶貝。

過幾天就是與西蒙家族約定好的時間，他們會去西蒙家族的屬地小島中，那裡有很適合繼承儀式的場所，吉代會有專人去照顧他，根本不需要擔心，他們現在只要準備好，好好的應付繼承儀式就可以。


	10. Chapter 10

綱吉他們來到隸屬於西蒙家族的小島中，綱吉有預感到時候可能會遇到西蒙家族的守護者，也許是要和他們對打，但也許不用，很多事情都說不清，綱吉多多少少還是會有不安的感覺。

『希望大家都可以平安的過關。』綱吉很努力的壓抑自己的不安。

「小綱，別太擔心我們，我們會打贏的。」蘇菲代表所有人看著綱吉。

綱吉聽見蘇菲說的話只是微笑，綱吉懂蘇菲想要跟自己表達的意思，畢竟蘇菲是想要讓她安心下來，綱吉當然知道自己的守護者們都很強，根本就不需要擔心太多，只是綱吉多少還是會擔心，畢竟守護者跟自己的家人沒什麼兩樣。

蘇菲自然知道綱吉的擔心在哪裡，對於他們來說，首領是最重要的，炎真看見綱吉對待自己的屬下都是那樣好，開始反省一下自己對待自己屬下的方式，雖然他們幾個的童年過的不是很好，不過現在開始要讓自己的守護者有個家的感覺，就像綱吉這樣。

「彭哥列，時間差不多了。」炎真告訴綱吉。

「我知道了。」綱吉點頭表示清楚。

初代的守護者和首領都已經在等待中，炎真他們也在旁邊利用自己大地屬性的力量保護著他們，避免有不請自來的傢伙，儘管有邀請不屬於彭哥列家族的人，那些人雖然不會對彭哥列家族做出什麼事情，但是還是要注意才可以。

炎真可不想要因為自己沒弄好失去家族的信用，繼承首領之後很多事情都要好好的審慎評估才可以，畢竟首領的決定可是會牽涉到家族的存亡的，這點是不容置疑的事情，因此炎真多多少少都要小心才可以。

「那麼，晴之守護者先，負責裁判的人是青葉。」炎真說出這句話來。

「極限的高興。」了平開心的說出這句話。

「真的有點擔心。」正一畢竟是技術人員，不是正規的打鬥人員。

「喔！傑克斯，了平那孩子可以給我嗎？」納克爾問出這句話。

「當然可以。」傑克斯微笑的看著正一。

傑克斯知道正一不是正規的戰鬥人員，因此也不會刻意的去為難正一，傑克斯很少會為難自己的後輩，不過傑克斯多少也是要傷腦筋，怎麼說正一的考驗要怎麼處理還真是麻煩。

納克爾和了平已經打起來，青葉看見這樣的現象感到很訝異，不過兩人都是同樣熱血的人，感覺盡在不言中，傑克斯微笑的看著正一，正一也不曉得自己要怎樣才好，白蘭可是很擔心自己的情人會遭到危險。

「好吧！就直接算你通過吧！不然我也不知道要做什麼。」傑克斯微笑的說。

「謝謝你。」正一感到很高興。

納克爾和了平打了三分鐘後就結束，三分鐘是拳擊的一回合的時間，納克爾可是很滿意了平這孩子的，彭哥列的人員看見這樣的情形都鬆了一口氣，白蘭也很高興自己最寶貝的正一沒事。

「既然兩位都通過了，那就換下一場的人員。」青葉看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

「極限的下次想要和你對決。」了平對青葉說。

「好，沒問題。」青葉自然答應下來。

綱吉看見自家的守護者沒有事情感到很高興，畢竟綱吉還是會擔心自家的守護者，怎麼說他們都是綱吉信任的家人，也是和綱吉感情很好的家人，Giotto對於自己的孫女表現的那麼好感到很欣慰。

剩下的守護者正在商討接下來的是要換誰，當然所有的守護者都在戒備當中，綱吉察覺到優尼的到來，似乎是因為庫洛姆的關係，綱吉不會介意這種事情，伊夫只是看了一下小女兒就沒有說什麼。

「首領，很抱歉，因為優尼說一定要過來看看。」γ單膝跪在伊夫的身後說。

「沒關係，優尼已經是首領，自然有決定的權力，安靜的看完繼承儀式。」伊夫只是靜靜的說出這句話。

「遵命。」γ站起來退到一旁去。

吉代一直都靠在綱吉的懷裡沒有說話，綱吉看見這樣的情形只是摸摸吉代的頭，骸微笑的觀察所有的變化，優尼則是靠在自家的姊姊庫洛姆的身旁，他們正在等待下一位守護者的繼承儀式。

「接下來換雨之守護者，裁判為水野。」炎真告訴他們。

蘇菲和山本馬上就跳出來，水野看見他們兩人反而有戰鬥意識，不等I世的守護者攻擊，馬上就攻擊蘇菲和山本，其他人看見後非常訝異，可是I世的守護者雨月和羅傑卻沒有什麼反應。

蘇菲早在水野釋放殺氣的那一刻起就已經拿刀，山本自然也不可以小看，馬上就擋下水野的攻擊，不過水野的攻擊也是很強烈的，讓蘇菲和山本不得不用最認真的態度去面對。

「果然和隼人那傢伙一樣，『炸彈惡魔醫院送葬薰』的稱號果然不能小看。」蘇菲看見一旁的地形感到無奈。

「嘛嘛！隼人的『smoking bomb』的稱呼也不可小看。」山本笑笑的說著。

「所以要怎麼辦呢？」蘇菲微笑的說。

「不知道。」山本一貫的回答蘇菲。

「你們好強，我只是想要試試看你們的實力，以後可以跟你們做朋友嗎？」水野告訴他們。

「當然可以囉！」山本很高興擁有朋友。

「既然沒事了，那就請問I世的雨之守護者先生，雨月先生、羅傑先生，我們要怎樣處理。」蘇菲毫無懼怕的面對他們。

「呵呵！羅傑，你覺得要讓他們通過嗎？」雨月問自己的夥伴。

「也好，我懶了。」羅傑笑笑的說。

聽見他們所說的話蘇菲和山本只是笑笑的面對，雨之守護者的考驗本來就不難，加上歷代的雨之守護者的個性都很相似，除了二世外，因此這樣順利的通過也是在他們的預料之內。

「休息時間也到了，請大家到我們準備的房子裡去休息吧！」炎真笑笑的跟他們說。

「好。」綱吉要所有人都放鬆一下。

「媽媽，我肚子好餓。」吉代只是這樣告訴綱吉。

「好，等等會有吃的東西。」綱吉摸摸自己兒子的頭。

西蒙家族給予的休息室很大，可以讓大家好好的放鬆一下身心，吉代開心的可以吃到東西，綱吉看見自己的守護者沒事鬆了一口氣，可是想到接下來的守護者繼承儀式，綱吉不免還是要擔心一下，怎麼說都是自己的守護者，自己的家人。

骸不喜歡看見綱吉擔憂的表情，但是骸很清楚，這件事情要綱吉不擔憂不行，畢竟很多事情首領是要負責的，就算很多事情沒有經過綱吉的手中也是一樣，對於綱吉而言，彭哥列是很重要的家族，也是大家的歸屬之地。

「別去擔心太多，事情都會解決的。」骸安慰自己最疼愛的天使。

「我知道，只是覺得…」綱吉實在不知道要說什麼。

「你會不安是正常的，沒事的。」骸輕輕的拍著綱吉的手。

「媽媽，一起吃。」吉代開心的跑到綱吉的身邊。

「好，一起吃。」綱吉看見自己的兒子只是微笑。

綱吉很清楚繼承儀式是要做什麼，自己年幼的時候也有經歷過這樣的儀式，只是首領要經歷兩次，能不能接受當首領是第一次，那是要全部歷代首領的認可，第二次的話只要I世認可就可以。

炎真看見綱吉不安的樣子自然很清楚，炎真聽過自己的父親說過，西蒙家族幫彭哥列家族舉行繼承儀式的事情，每次舉行多多少少都會有不好的事情發生，因此彭哥列首領的超直覺是不可以小看的。

炎真是希望他們這代不要發生任何事情，可是I世的霧守總是會有大鬧的情形出現，炎真想起自己的父親說，一定要小心霧守的原因在這裡，炎真衷心的希望綱吉會避免這樣的情形發生。

「Giotto，斯佩德那傢伙…」喬治亞已經不想要看見歷代的問題。

「我知道，阿諾德說會解決的。」Giotto靜靜的看著自己的孫女。

「要是他繼續大鬧下去，我這次可是會使用非常手段。」喬治亞要自己的首領明白。

「到時候就麻煩你了。」Giotto很信任自己的朋友。

「我只是沒想到因為感情可以扯到這樣的程度。」喬治亞多少有些無奈。

「我和Sivnora的情感，斯佩德和阿諾德的感情，果然很棘手。」Giotto露出無奈的笑容。

喬治亞看見這樣的情形也不多說什麼，每次都要阻止那位霧守的叛亂，喬治亞到最後已經有點火了，他們四個人的感情世界喬治亞不想要去管，所以不管怎樣喬治亞都不會去管，可是要是波及到別人，喬治亞肯定會生氣的。

怎麼說斯佩德這個傢伙是很喜歡大鬧一頓的人，讓喬治亞感到很傷腦筋的在這裡，斯佩德就是不願意接受Giotto和Sivnora已經在一起的事實，阿諾德喜歡斯佩德這件事大家都看的見，斯佩德就是想要隱藏自己對阿諾德的感覺。

越是這樣糾結不清，斯佩德越是高興，斯佩德可是希望Giotto可以永遠的記住他，喬治亞看見這樣的情形就感到很頭痛，這到底是多麼扭曲的愛才會成為這樣的情況。

「你自己好自為之吧！Giotto。」喬治亞只有這樣告訴自己的首領。

「我會的。」Giotto不希望自己的好友擔心自己。

『唉…果然還是要斯佩德那傢伙放棄，已經這麼久了，每次只要提起就會發生事情。』Giotto多多少少還是很感慨。

『這次斯佩德要是真的鬧起來，我不能就這樣放任他，那些孩子是不可以被傷害的。』喬治亞已經決定好要怎麼做了。


	11. Chapter 11

骸看見喬治亞和Giotto的談話大概就知道是什麼原因，看樣子很多事情必須要好好的防範才可以，骸可不希望自己的天使受到傷害，畢竟現在身邊還有自己的兒子，怎麼樣骸都不會讓他們兩人受到傷害的。

G看見獄寺成長的樣子感到很欣慰，畢竟獄寺當年的樣子真的很令人頭痛，衝動的個性讓G實在不知道要說什麼，不過現在可以好好的跟獄寺相處，G可是很滿意現在的獄寺，只要解決繼承儀式，就不需要擔心太多。

「嵐之守護者，請出列，麻煩請SHITT-P擔任裁判。」炎真告訴自己的屬下。

「X代首領，我一定會通過繼承儀式的。」獄寺面對綱吉說出這樣的話來。

「隼人，走了，不要吵小綱。」碧洋琪很直接的把獄寺給拖到場地去。

「哎呀！我的繼承者是女孩。」雷利看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

「那孩子面對首領的時候還是一樣。」G對此有些無言。

雷利儘管對手是碧洋琪也不會放水，碧洋琪當然知道雷利的厲害，炸藥可不是可以小看的，要躲過遠距離的攻擊還是很麻煩的，因此不管怎樣碧洋琪都要想辦法躲過才可以，雷利看見碧洋琪的身手只是微笑，他不過只想要試探一下而已。

雷利對於女孩子多少還是會手下留情，加上碧洋琪的能力真的不錯，他們之間的戰鬥很快就結束，G用了那段時間在想要怎樣測試自己的繼承者，對於獄寺這個孩子G多多少少還是會很頭痛。

G對於獄寺乾脆一點還是動到自己的武器，不過G不是拿出自己用的弓箭，而是擅長的手槍，看見這樣的情形獄寺就已經有心理準備了，獄寺當然不會讓綱吉失望，G自然會拿出真格好好的試探獄寺的能力。

獄寺多多少少有躲過G的攻擊，但是獄寺發現到G的攻擊真的不好閃躲，看見這樣的情形獄寺開始運用自己的腦袋想辦法躲過，不然到時候死掉的一定是自己，其他人看見這樣的情形沒說什麼，只是靜靜的等待獄寺的好消息。

「躲過攻擊的確是很不錯，你這孩子的個性在首領面前冷靜點會更好。」G收起自己的武器。

「是，謝謝您。」獄寺很有禮貌的跟G道謝。

綱吉看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，不過接下來的試驗還是很不簡單，晴、雨、嵐都過了，還有雷、霧、雲這幾位守護者，綱吉多多少少還是會擔心他們，藍波雖然還是個小孩子，但是在某些方面已經有是黑手黨成員的覺悟。

其他人在等待試煉的同時不是無所事事，就是漠不關心，綱吉看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，畢竟那是他們的個性，綱吉不會刻意去要求他們的，綱吉對於自己的守護者很少會去要求的。

「接下來請雲之守護者就位，鈴木艾德海蒂為裁判。」炎真宣布這件事。

「哼！」雲雀踏出第一步，眼睛直直的看著阿諾德。

「麻煩。」穆怎會不知道自己要對戰的人是誰。

艾德海蒂製造出冰之領域讓他們四個人可以好好的對打，伊森夫看見自己的對手是霍華休斯家族的首領就不知道要說什麼，不過是首領的人一定要有很大的能耐才可以，所以伊森夫還是很高興可以試試穆的身手。

穆自然會小心，畢竟伊森夫可是向來有名的難纏，不小心的話自己一定會死的慘的，喬治亞看見伊森夫的表情就懶得去提醒，只求伊森夫不要太誇張就好，穆怎麼樣都會小心伊森夫的。

「果然是很驕傲的孩子。」阿諾德閃開雲雀的攻擊。

「哼！咬殺。」雲雀還是那樣的狂妄。

「用的武器真是特殊。」伊森夫看見穆的武器說。

「是嗎？」穆只是想要怎樣去攻擊伊森夫。

阿諾德對於雲雀的攻擊感到很滿意，雲雀就像是孤傲的浮雲一般，這點阿諾德很放心，雲雀總是用自己的方式在守護綱吉這位首領，可以看得出來綱吉對於所有的守護者都一視同仁，雲雀喜歡跳馬那是雲雀自己的事情。

阿諾德發現很多事情雲雀沒有牽扯太多，同時也很努力的達到大家的要求，並且用自己的方式保護綱吉，就算自己的戀人是別的家族的首領，但是雲雀很多事情都是以綱吉為主，這點阿諾德很欣賞。

伊森夫的攻擊向來不留情，穆擋的很辛苦，不過穆清楚要是自己沒有擋下攻擊的話，可是會有很多事情的，伊森夫一向是以手段殘忍為名，這位孤高的浮雲可是很享受戰鬥的快感的。

伊森夫當然會認同穆這個小鬼，穆這個小鬼比他想要中的還要厲害，因此伊森夫自然承認這個小鬼可以繼承自己的位子，況且穆這個孩子也是霍華休斯這代的首領，要是小看他可是會有事情的。

「高傲的浮雲就是要用自己的方式保護家族。」阿諾德的意思就是承認雲雀這個傢伙。

「你的實力不賴，家族由你守護是沒問題的。」伊森夫自然沒有意見。

剩下霧和雷要處理繼承儀式，喬治亞當然決定是處理庫洛姆和小建，骸的話是由斯佩德處理，骸對上斯佩德的眼神，骸看見斯佩德的陰謀，骸可是很注意加藤居里這個人，主要是擔心斯佩德會附身在那傢伙的身上。

喬治亞已經注意到骸的眼神，自然就會想法子處理斯佩德的問題，這個問題要是沒處理好可是會很糟糕的，況且這件事情可不能小看，真是讓斯佩德繼續下去的話，繼承儀式可是會被斯佩德給打斷的。

「已經很晚了，大家好好休息吧！」綱吉對自己所有的守護者說。

「好累喔！我要去睡覺了。」蘇菲已經累壞了。

「小綱，把吉代安撫好後，我有事情跟你說。」骸輕輕的在綱吉的耳邊說。

「好。」綱吉點頭。

綱吉馬上哄自己的兒子睡覺，吉代很高興綱吉可以陪他，哄哄他並且說故事給他聽，吉代很有安全感的馬上睡著，綱吉看見吉代身邊的黑豹後就離開房間，綱吉擔心骸有事情跟他說，那就表示很嚴重的事情。

「骸，發生什麼事了嗎？看你說的那樣嚴重。」綱吉擔心的問。

「我覺得要注意一下I世的霧守，似乎不安好心的樣子。」骸很擔心這件事。

「果然…」綱吉最近很不安，沒想到竟然會發生。

「放心吧！我會小心的。」骸親吻綱吉的臉頰。

隔天還是照慣例舉行繼承儀式，迪諾很高興的把雲雀抱在自己懷裡看繼承儀式，白蘭的話也是把正一抱在自己的懷裡，這兩位首領可是跟自己的親親愛人分別太久，有想念的跡象出現，因此才會出現這樣的現象。

優尼擔心的看著庫洛姆，庫洛姆只是摸摸優尼的頭表示說不需要擔心，優尼馬上露出可愛的笑容，庫洛姆一點也不擔心，不管發生什麼事情自己一定會通過考驗的，就算沒有通過考驗，也可以待在骸的手下做事。

「姊姊，妳要加油喔！」優尼這樣告訴庫洛姆。

「放心，我會加油的。」庫洛姆微笑的說。

雷之守護者的繼承儀式開始，炎真派遣自己的手下大山羅宇治去當裁判，藍波因為和大山混的很熟，卡洛琳看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，因為I世的守護者藍寶也是個小孩子就是。

「藍波大人一定會打敗你的。」藍波很有信心的對藍寶說。

「本大爺等你。」藍寶拿出電動玩具出來。

當藍寶做出這樣的動作出來後，兩個小孩子馬上開始玩起來，其他人看見這樣的情形都不知道要說什麼，不過要是藍波真的贏過藍寶，就不需要擔心太多，Giotto知道自己守護者的個性，因此沒有多說什麼。

「那麼，我要怎樣對付你呢？小姑娘。」布雷爾看著卡洛琳。

「那就請布雷爾大人自己想，我也不清楚布雷爾大人想要做什麼。」卡洛琳笑笑的說著。

「好吧！那就陪我打一場撞球吧！」布雷爾想到自己喜歡的遊戲馬上邀請卡洛琳一起玩。

「好的，沒問題。」卡洛琳笑笑的拿起自己的球桿。

「雷之守護者的繼承儀式比我們想像的還要輕鬆嘛！」大家看見這樣的情形多少有些傻眼。

「因為雷之守護者的個性都很像小孩子嘛！」綱吉笑笑的看著這樣的情況。

藍波玩的很高興，藍寶發現到藍波的能力比自己還要厲害，藍波在彭哥列有打電動的習慣，因此藍寶的遊戲根本難不倒他，其他人看見這樣的情形真不知道要說什麼，藍波儘管有了覺悟，但是終究還是小孩子。

卡洛琳自然在撞球方面贏過布雷爾，卡洛琳的休閒活動之一就是玩撞球，布雷爾看見這樣的情況只是笑笑的沒說什麼，布雷爾自然會承認卡洛琳這個孩子的，只要是布雷爾喜歡的人，布雷爾都會承認。

雷之守護者的繼承儀式處理好之後，就換霧之守護者，斯佩德很想要附身在加藤居里的身上，喬治亞看見這樣的情況馬上阻止斯佩德，斯佩德對於Giotto的感情還是那樣深刻，儘管已經是阿諾德的伴侶，可是每次還是會大鬧。

「斯佩德，你夠了，已經這麼多年了，難道你就不能放下嗎？」喬治亞對於這件事已經很無奈。

「呵呵！現在的彭哥列根本就不符合我強者的地步，我要讓他們變強，甚至可以到不擇手段的地步。」斯佩德幾近瘋狂的說。

「真是的，小建和庫洛姆我本來就不想要測試，他們兩人我早就認可。」喬治亞看見這樣的情形多少有些無奈。

「斯佩德，你給我鎮定點。」Giotto開始傷腦筋自家的守護者廝殺的樣子。

喬治亞拿出自己常用的武器出來，喬治亞多多少少受不了斯佩德這個傢伙，明明就是對Giotto很忠心的傢伙，可是在某些方面卻又實在是讓人感到頭痛，那種扭曲的情感真的讓人感到不舒服。

斯佩德瘋狂的用自己的力量讓大家陷入絕境當中，骸看見這樣的情形馬上保護自己的妻子與孩子，白蘭用自己本身的力量在抵擋，自然也有好好的保護好正一，斯佩德本身就是很厲害的術士，很容易讓大家陷入絕境中。

庫洛姆、小建等人是用自己的幻術在抵擋，喬治亞也不可以小看，如果不是精神力夠強的話，根本就是陷入幻術當中。


	12. Chapter 12

「斯佩德那傢伙在做什麼！」Sivnora看見這樣的情形非常的不爽。

Sivnora最討厭看見自己的叔叔受到傷害，喬治亞可是很努力的在阻止斯佩德，當初Giotto要離開的時候斯佩德就已經發瘋，如果不是阿諾德一直陪伴在斯佩德的身邊，斯佩德會做出無可救藥的事情，Sivnora希望斯佩德留下來輔佐自己。

其實很明顯的可以看見越是黑暗中的人越是想要接近陽光，斯佩德嘴上雖然不成認，可是內心當中很清楚Giotto是他的陽光，因此當自己的陽光愛上別的人的時候，斯佩德就會有幾近瘋狂的舉動出現，喬治亞也因為這樣而喪命的。

Sivnora和阿諾德以及喬治亞親手鎮壓斯佩德，後來Sivnora在阿諾德的請求中同意讓阿諾德帶走斯佩德，Sivnora之後的霧之守護者之一就這樣空缺下來，當然少了一位守護者也不影響彭哥列的運作就是。

「你給我清醒點，斯佩德。」阿諾德看見這樣的情形非常的生氣。

「哈~哈~哈~哈~」斯佩德仰天狂笑。

「我叫你給我清醒點，你要害全部的人送命嗎？」阿諾德一拳打下去，斯佩德這才回過神來。

這樣揍下去斯佩德才回過神來，所有的幻術就這樣消失不見，大家看見這樣的情形才鬆了一口氣，骸覺得自己根本不需要有繼承儀式，光是這樣瘋狂的人，可見自己的內心當中要是失去綱吉也是會這樣的。

綱吉總算知道為什麼出門前XANXUS和IX代首領都提醒她要小心點，綱吉可是很感謝自己的兄長和養父，不然的話一切都會很糟糕的，骸握住綱吉的手表示一切都沒有問題了。

「沒想到糾結了這麼久，還是你會救我，阿諾德。」斯佩德幾乎快要崩潰的說。

「Giotto那傢伙也不想要看見你這樣，陽光是照耀著所有人的，不曾屬於任何一個人。」阿諾德把斯佩德拉起來後說。

「也是，雲和霧卻是最相似的，可是實際上卻又有所不同。」斯佩德似乎累了，直接倒在阿諾德的身上。

「相似卻不相同，這是正常的。」阿諾德和斯佩德消失回去戒指當中。

「繼承儀式在此確認完畢，恭喜彭哥列的各位通過儀式。」炎真笑笑的跟他們說。

「太好了，沒事真的是太好了。」綱吉很高興所有不安的因素都已經不見了。

Giotto摸摸綱吉的頭，表示說自己承認綱吉是很出色的首領，Giotto對於這件往事一直沒有多談的原因在這裡，當初害死自己的好友讓Giotto很自責，原來即使是強大的首領還是會有弱點的。

Giotto很高興綱吉把彭哥列帶到鼎盛的時期，綱吉做的這麼好，他根本就不需要擔心，Giotto希望自己的子孫可以過的很好就好，Giotto給予綱吉的就是這樣簡單的試驗，綱吉也欣然接受。

回到彭哥列後大家回到自己的房間好好睡覺，躺在舒適柔軟的大床上大家感到很開心，沒想到繼承儀式可以這麼快就解決，現在大家可以好好的生活下去，然後保護自己最心愛的首領。

「棒球笨蛋，我還是X代首領的左右手，你不可以跟我搶。」獄寺回到房間後馬上說出這句話。

「我不會跟你搶的，你放心。」山本把獄寺拉到自己的懷裡。

「棒球笨蛋。」獄寺悶悶的說出這句話。

「呵呵！」山本只是笑笑的。

在瓦利亞的XANXUS和史庫瓦羅聽見綱吉回來的消息感到放心，他們兩人看了對方一眼後只是微笑，XANXUS把自己心愛的妻子抱在懷裡，史庫瓦羅懂XANXUS在這段期間的擔心。

XANXUS清楚綱吉有可以繼承彭哥列的能力，他們唯一可以幫忙的就是不讓綱吉知道太多、太多的黑暗，陽光就應該是要天真無邪的，他們保護的很好的妹妹現在也要繼續保護下去。

XANXUS可不會輕易的讓人有機可趁，想要奪取彭哥列的一切，就看你有沒有膽子可以贏過瓦利亞的人，以及綱吉身邊的所有守護者，他們那些守護者可是有首領控的。

「小綱沒事就好，這下子我們可以放心了。」史庫瓦羅臉上的表情很輕鬆。

「小綱已經長大了，很多事情不需要我們擔心。」XANXUS對於這點有感而發。

「我想我們還是專心的把瓦利亞給維持好就好。」史庫瓦羅覺得還是維持本分就好。

「也是，要讓安德烈那孩子接手，我可不放心。」XANXUS對於兒子還是很不滿意。

史庫瓦羅聽見這句話沒說什麼，XANXUS不滿意自己的兒子也不是一天兩天的事情，安德烈現在才九歲的年紀，已經是很出色的暗殺人員，只是XANXUS對於兒子和女兒的訓練是很嚴格的，所以才會這樣不滿意。

XANXUS覺得自己到最後可以和史庫瓦羅在一起真的很好，史庫瓦羅可是他唯一終生的伴侶，這點XANXUS是不會輕易的放手的，這輩子史庫瓦羅只能待在他的身邊。

「白蘭大人，快點批改公文。」正一把所有的公文拿到白蘭的面前。

「小正一定要這麼狠心嗎？」白蘭無辜的看著正一。

「你跟我一起出去了那麼多天，不解決不行。」正一一定要白蘭動手。

「好吧！可是小正要待在我身邊喔！」白蘭提出這個要求。

「知道了，快點做！」正一馬上命令下去。

「好。」白蘭馬上乖乖的批改公文。

這是傑索家族每天都會上演的事情，正一已經是家族當中公認的首領夫人，同時也是地下首領，大家看見這樣的情形都很清楚首領只聽首領夫人的話，畢竟正一要是兇起來也是很恐怖的。

若葉和斯帕納看見這樣的情形只是微笑，白蘭總是會在正一的面前賴皮，正一多少還是會拿白蘭沒有法子，該有威嚴的時候正一還是會擺出架子來，他們家的首領和首領夫人相處的很好呢！

雲雀待在加百羅涅當中看迪諾正在做什麼，雲雀常常待在加百羅涅不回彭哥列，這是兩大家族都知道的事情，況且雲雀是迪諾的妻子，所以不回去娘家也是正常的。

「迪諾、迪諾。」雲雀試圖喚回正在公文堆中的迪諾。

「嗯…」迪諾勉強從公文堆中抬頭。

「你瘋了是嗎？我不是規定過一天不可以超過三杯以上的咖啡嗎？」雲雀看見迪諾桌上已經不知道是第幾杯咖啡。

「我知道，可是公文還沒處理好。」迪諾無辜的看著雲雀。

「先給我去休息去！」雲雀直接把迪諾拖到房間去休息，順手打昏迪諾。

雲雀來到首領辦公室把所有的文件都過濾一遍，然後一一的批改完成，羅馬利歐看見這樣的情形感到很欣慰，同時也很感謝雲雀把迪諾給丟到房間去休息，雲雀可不希望自己的丈夫過勞死。

雲雀很熟悉加百羅涅的事務，所以可以很快的就解決這些東西，看見這樣的情形羅馬利歐當然很欣慰，雲雀是個好妻子，會幫忙分擔許多的事情，不可否認的雲雀有的時候處理事情的能力比迪諾還要好。

「蠢牛，你在做什麼？」里包恩看見藍波不知道要在做什麼事情。

「我在練習槍械。」藍波告訴里包恩。

「我教你吧！」里包恩可是不想要讓其他人教自己的蠢牛。

「好。」藍波很高興里包恩可以親自教導自己。

里包恩絕對不會說是因為自己的獨佔慾才會教導藍波，畢竟里包恩可不想要讓其他人教導自己心愛的人，藍波只有自己可以欺負，只有自己可以站在他的身邊，這是屬於里包恩的美學，沒有人可以打破的。

藍波很高興里包恩可以教導自己，里包恩熟悉槍械的程度比自己還要好，藍波當然會好好的學習，畢竟要保護首領可不是簡單的事情，藍波還有很多事情是需要學習的。

「爸爸。」吉代看見骸馬上撲過去。

「怎麼了嗎？」骸把自己的兒子給抱起來。

「媽媽叫我們去吃飯了。」吉代告訴自己的父親。

「好，我們一起去。」骸抱著吉代進入屋內。

綱吉弄了一手好菜正在等待大家，今天綱吉難得可以下廚給大家吃，每位歸來的人都很高興今天可以吃到綱吉用的飯菜，今天的食慾一定會大開的，只要是綱吉弄的飯菜大家都愛吃。

綱吉看見骸把吉代抱到廚房的樣子只是微笑，骸本來就是很寵孩子的父親，每次看見這樣的情形綱吉不免會微笑，吉代可是他們家寶貝孩子，骸和綱吉本身就很寵他。

「媽媽。」吉代跳下骸的懷抱去抱綱吉。

「吃飯吧！」綱吉摸摸吉代的頭。

「好，我去洗手。」吉代很乖的去洗手。

等吉代出來後大家也差不多就定位，每個人臉上都是滿足的笑容，他們的首領的手藝可是非常好的，想要嘗到綱吉的手藝可是很幸福的事情，而且現在又沒有什麼事情的和平年代，大家自然都會很高興。

儘管地盤當中多多少少會有一些糾紛存在，可是這些大家都會想辦法去解決，彭哥列在黑手黨的世界當中還是教父的地位，這樣殘忍的世界可是屹立不搖的，綱吉可是會努力的維持這個形象的，把家族帶到鼎盛的時期，可以和第一代首領媲美的時期。

綱吉在這樣殘忍的世界中可以維持原本的天真、善良，是很不容易的事情，同時也是要家族的所有人維持，綱吉的守護者都會幫綱吉承擔一些事情，瓦利亞的人也是，他們都是真心的效忠綱吉的，可以讓綱吉沒有煩惱的站在這個殘忍的世界的頂端，這就是綱吉的手下，也是彭哥列的第十代首領。

（完結）


	13. 番外一 生子藥

夏馬爾曾經研發變性的藥品給史庫瓦羅吃過，史庫瓦羅吃下去後變成女性生下兩個孩子，當然夏馬爾知道其他人不會願意做這樣的事情，因此決定言發生子藥來解決他們後代的問題。

當然第一個實驗的一定是迪諾和雲雀這對情侶，迪諾因為家族長老的壓力才求夏馬爾開發這個藥品，夏馬爾當然很樂意幫忙，開發完成後迪諾來跟夏馬爾拿藥，碰巧被山本知道這件事，山本也開開心心的把藥拿回去。

「這是我最新研發的生子藥，你們想辦法讓他們吃下去就可，切記，吃下去的三天之內一定要做愛。」夏馬爾跟他們解釋。

「藥品裡面有含少量的春藥，可以促進你們的樂趣，大概就是這樣啦！你們自己想辦法囉！」夏馬爾告訴山本和迪諾。

「好的。」山本笑的很高興。

「沒問題。」迪諾也很高興可以做這件事。

迪諾和山本利用方法讓自己的愛人吃下藥品，雲雀和獄寺完全不知道這件事，山本可是希望可以和獄寺擁有一個有兩人血緣的孩子，迪諾知道要是有孩子出生的話，長老那裡就不會多說什麼話。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

山本可是小心翼翼的不讓獄寺知道這件事，利用晚餐時間讓獄寺吃下藥品，靜靜的等待藥效的發作，為了讓自己可以和獄寺擁有孩子，山本可是會不擇手段的，山本相信自己的父母親還是希望自己可以擁有一個完美的家庭。

「棒球笨蛋，你在做什麼？」獄寺不解的問山本。

「我在弄晚餐，等一下就好。」山本微笑的看著獄寺。

「喔！」獄寺乖乖的到客廳看電視。

「希望會成功。」山本說出這句話是很小聲的說。

山本弄了很好吃的晚餐給獄寺吃，兩人吃的是不同的菜色，獄寺雖然覺得很奇怪也不以為意，山本總是在吃的方面會弄的很用心就是，因此獄寺才會對此不以為意，山本也只是笑笑的看著獄寺吃下晚餐。

獄寺吃飽飯後只是繼續在客廳看電視，山本收拾好東西後陪伴獄寺看電視，當然還是會有吃豆腐的動作出來，獄寺很想要閃開，可是卻莫名其妙的覺得很舒服，山本看見這樣的情形馬上親吻獄寺。

「隼人，我愛你。」山本總是會在獄寺的耳邊訴說甜言蜜語。

「我也愛你。」久了獄寺也會回答山本。

「隼人，你有感到不舒服嗎？」山本刻意這樣問獄寺，並在獄寺耳邊輕吻，而後加深了那個吻，滑下至頸子在那啃咬，並種下一個又一個鮮紅的吻痕。

「嗯？你摸到的地方好舒服。」獄寺已經呈現迷茫的狀態，不知為什麼身體更加的灼熱，是因為身上的灼熱的吻，還是別得原因，已經不了了知了；現在獄寺只想要追尋身體的感覺，索取更多的灼熱。

山本看見這樣的情形知道機不可失，於是馬上動手解開兩人的衣服，進而開始更加親密的肉體接觸，但山本一定會做好足夠的前戲讓獄寺感到很舒服，山本知道現在獄寺身體發熱的現象是春藥所引起的。

獄寺覺得自己的身體很熱，因此刻意的靠近山本，想要因此讓自己身體的降溫；這樣的情形山本感到很開心，開始親吻獄寺的左胸前的那粒鮮紅的果實，並用舌尖輕舔，而有是則輕咬，使的獄寺發出更加誘人的聲音，然後慢慢的向下滑至小腹以舌尖輕舔；使的獄寺前面的分身已經慢慢有舉起來的現象，山本開始動手去玩它，另外一隻手則輕撫著背脊順著弧度向下滑，來到那誘人的洞口，並在周邊打轉，使的獄寺輕顫，山本加深了笑容，並將手指探入那穴口，從一指兩指的加入，最後三指並將收指彎曲，使的獄寺更加的癱軟。

「武、武、武…」獄寺開始叫山本。

「忍耐一下，隼人，我進去囉！」山本將收手指一隻隻的伸出，慢慢的把自己的分身推入到獄寺身後的小穴中。

兩人就這樣開始做愛做的事情，山本的抽插讓獄寺感到很舒服，呻吟的聲音已經是最好的春藥，山本看見獄寺的表情感到很滿意，山本也希望可以繼續下去，怎麼說山本都希望可以和獄寺擁有一個孩子。

獄寺沉浸在慾望當中，山本給予他的快感是那樣的舒服，獄寺根本不知道自己被山本給設計，反而只是當山本跟以往一樣發情，當獄寺知道這件事後已經是他懷孕的時候。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

迪諾是利用自己泡飲品給雲雀的時候加入藥品，外觀和味道沒有什麼改變，雲雀喝下去後也不會立刻有感覺，迪諾看見這樣的情形非常的滿意，畢竟不管怎麼說迪諾真的很想要跟雲雀擁有一個孩子。

「恭彌，來，給你。」迪諾把飲料拿給雲雀。

「嗯！」雲雀馬上把飲料給喝下去。

「好喝嗎？」迪諾好奇的問。

「挺好喝的。」雲雀很喜歡迪諾調製的飲料。

雲雀喝下飲料後繼續看書，迪諾看見這樣的狀況只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，跟雲雀一樣拿起書看，只是雲雀不知怎麼的就是覺得很不對勁，迪諾沒有注意到雲雀的異樣。

雲雀把迪諾的書本拿開，整個趴在迪諾的身上，迪諾看見這樣的情形有些嚇到，但馬上就清楚是發生什麼事情，看樣子是藥效發作雲雀才會有這樣不尋常的舉動，由於這樣不尋常的舉動讓迪諾笑的很開心。

「恭彌，需要幫忙嗎？」迪諾笑笑的問。

「嗯！」雲雀很肯定的點頭。

「我知道了。」迪諾開始脫下雲雀的衣服。

「迪諾，快點。」雲雀已經快要受不了。

迪諾聽見雲雀這句話馬上加快動作，但是迪諾是不會讓自己的寶貝妻子受到傷害的，因此動作還是會小心翼翼，就是不希望雲雀受到任何的傷害，看見雲雀可愛的樣子迪諾可是把持不住的。

迪諾雖然很想要趕快吃了雲雀，可是知道是絕對不可以讓雲雀受到傷害的，動作是那樣的小心翼翼，同時也把前戲給做的很足夠，雲雀的敏感點迪諾一一的發掘出來，雲雀的聲音就是最好的催情藥。

當迪諾進入雲雀的體內後，雲雀得到極大的滿足感，迪諾看見雲雀這樣滿足的表情只是微笑，他的妻子在床上也是很可愛的，這個樣子的雲雀只屬於他自己，迪諾是不會讓其他的人看見自己的妻子這個樣子的，畢竟這樣的雲雀只屬於他一個人。


	14. 番外二 懷孕的人身心要注意

獄寺這幾天吃不太下，嘔吐常常發生，總是會感到很不舒服，同時期綱吉和雲雀也有這樣的症狀，骸很緊張的請夏馬爾來看是怎麼回事，夏馬爾跟骸說綱吉是懷孕了，雲雀是加百羅涅的醫生診斷出來的。

獄寺知道綱吉的症狀後，清楚自己大概也是懷孕了，可是獄寺想不通自己是男人為什麼會懷孕，想到兩個月前山本不懷好意，大概就知道是怎麼回事，雲雀在得知自己懷孕後沒有多說什麼，只是撫摸自己的肚子，然後找迪諾出氣一頓就沒事。

「山本武，你這傢伙！！」獄寺知道自己的狀況後馬上找人算帳去。

「隼人，你怎麼了？」山本不清楚自己的妻子為什麼發脾氣。

「你竟然搞到藥讓我懷孕，你、你、你、你，氣死我了！」獄寺知道這個消息後非常的生氣。

「隼人，你真的懷孕了嗎？好高興喔！我當父親了。」山本把獄寺抱在懷裡。

獄寺看見山本那樣高興只好不說什麼，其實獄寺也清楚自己很期待這個孩子的出生，怎麼說他們都期待能有一個跟自己有血緣關係的小孩，看見山本那樣高性慾寺就不計較太多。

迪諾在雲雀被檢查出懷孕的那一刻，馬上被雲雀的拐子給砸到，迪諾看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，迪諾總是會任由雲雀這樣打自己，迪諾有發現到雲雀臉上的笑容，表示雲雀很高興自己可以擁有一個孩子。

迪諾看見雲雀的笑容就知道雲雀並沒有真正的生氣，只是氣自己為什麼不把這件事告訴他而已，看見這樣的情形迪諾非常的放心，只要雲雀不生氣迪諾就沒有什麼問題，現在迪諾會放下所有的工作陪伴在雲雀的身邊。

「不生氣了？」迪諾小心翼翼的問。

「我本來就沒生氣，下次要這樣做，先商量。」雲雀的意思是下不為例。

「好。」迪諾親吻雲雀的臉頰。

「笨蛋種馬。」雲雀輕輕的罵。

雲雀知道自己很想要和迪諾擁有一個孩子，因此迪諾做出這樣的事情雲雀並不反對，對於雲雀而言長老說的話多少還是有壓力存在，因此得知自己懷孕這件事雲雀很高興。

自從山本知道獄寺懷孕後，開始非常的溫柔體貼，當然獄寺生氣或是怎樣山本多少都會逆來順受，怎麼說山本都知道懷孕的人脾氣會不穩定，不過他家的獄寺本來就很火爆，懷孕後更是火爆不已，讓山本多少有些傷腦筋。

「棒球笨蛋，你這混蛋，這樣我要怎麼幫忙十代首領。」獄寺不爽的對自己的老公發脾氣。

「嘛！小綱都沒有說什麼，隼人你就不要生氣了嘛！這樣對胎兒不好喔！」山本安撫自己妻子的情緒。

「你這個混蛋傢伙！！」獄寺就是不爽。

「隼人就這麼不喜歡孩子嗎？既然這樣那就…」山本哀傷的看著獄寺。

「老子有說不要嗎？不要給我亂想。」獄寺砸了一個東西過去。

「隼人你最好了。」山本很高興獄寺並沒有不要孩子。

獄寺是不可能不要孩子的，畢竟是自己和山本的骨肉，獄寺期待自己和山本可以組成一個家庭，這個家庭獄寺原以為只有他們兩人而已，沒想到竟然可以多了孩子，獄寺當然是高興不已，只是山本沒找自己商量就這樣做，獄寺才會那樣生氣。

骸對綱吉是那樣的呵護不已，根本就已經是個妻奴就是，綱吉想要做什麼骸都會達到，每個懷孕的人都很羨慕綱吉有這樣好的老公，綱吉也很開心自己的丈夫是那樣的體貼。

「你想要吃什麼？」骸體貼的問綱吉。

「都可以。」綱吉摸摸吉代的頭。

「媽媽，弟弟妹妹什麼時候出生？」吉代趴在綱吉的肚子上問。

「還早呢！吉代還要等等。」綱吉看見兒子期待的樣子只是笑笑的。

「吉代很期待弟弟妹妹出生？」骸笑笑的看著自己的孩子。

吉代點點頭表示骸說的話是正確的，骸看見自己的兒子那樣期待，只是摸摸自己兒子的頭，畢竟他們真的很高興自己的養子是那樣的期待弟弟妹妹的出生，同時也很高興家裡又多了幾位新成員。

迪諾對雲雀也是那樣，不管雲雀要做什麼迪諾都會同意，總是會小心翼翼的呵護雲雀，深怕雲雀受到傷害，這樣的情形讓雲雀感到很開心，畢竟自己是那樣的被小心翼翼的對待。

「種馬，我想要吃漢堡。」雲雀直接對自己的丈夫提出要求。

「好，我馬上去弄。」迪諾馬上去吩咐大廚。

雲雀看見迪諾馬上去廚房的樣子只是微笑，他的迪諾就是這樣貼心，自從自己懷孕後，迪諾總是會這樣好好的對待他，對雲雀真的好的不得了，雲雀看見這樣的情形感到很高興，畢竟迪諾真的對自己很好。

這三個傢伙寵著自己的老婆，只要是自己妻子吩咐的事情他們都會去做，山本總是要阻止獄寺大吼大叫的，讓自己的小孩子絕對不會被自己的妻子給影響，獄寺不管出什麼樣子的難題，山本一定會都達到。

當孩子要出生的那一刻，他們這些準父親可是手忙腳亂的，他們沒想到自己的孩子竟然會這樣出其不意的出生，山本和迪諾幾乎可以說是快要抓狂了，骸反而是冷靜的把綱吉送到產房去。

這天綱吉和骸正在房間裡看電視，因為肚子裡的孩子是雙胞胎的關係，所以可能會比預產期還要早出生，這點夏馬爾可是有告訴過骸，當然骸也清楚這件事，所以總是會特別的注意。

「骸、骸，我、我、的、肚、子、好、好、痛！」綱吉突然彎下腰拉住骸的衣服。

「綱吉，怎麼了？是寶寶又在踢妳嗎？」骸擔心的問綱吉。

「不是，好像是快生了的樣子。」綱吉艱難的說出這句話。

「我馬上抱妳去產房，忍耐點。」骸馬上把綱吉抱起來衝去醫務室。

夏馬爾接到通報後馬上去幫綱吉接生，骸待在綱吉的旁邊等孩子出生，看見綱吉痛苦的樣子骸真的不知道要說什麼，只是拼命的幫綱吉擦汗，夏馬爾看見這樣的情形馬上研判是孩子要出生。

「首領，請用力，這樣孩子才比較好出來。」夏馬爾告訴綱吉。

「好…」綱吉已經痛到不知道要說什麼。

骸看見綱吉很痛的樣子真的不知道要說什麼，只是任由綱吉抓著自己用力生下孩子，夏馬爾的指示綱吉都有做到，兩個孩子也不負大家的期望出生，夏馬爾把兩個孩子接生下來的那一刻，綱吉和骸總算鬆了一口氣。

兩個孩子很有力的哭聲讓他們兩個感到很安心，表示說這兩個孩子會很健康，骸和綱吉聽見夏馬爾說這兩個孩子是龍鳳胎的時候，臉上的表情是笑的那樣開心，吉代得知弟弟妹妹出生迫不及待想要去看他們。

雲雀和獄寺則是等到孩子足月後才進入產房，山本可是緊張兮兮的跟在獄寺的身邊，就深怕一個不小心自己的寶貝妻子就這樣不見，大家看見山本緊張的樣子不多說什麼，畢竟山本是出了名的疼愛獄寺的。

迪諾因為過度緊張所以被雲雀勒令禁止進入產房，迪諾只好乖乖的在產房外面等待自己的孩子出生，雲雀可不想要讓迪諾擔心自己，所以才刻意把迪諾趕出產房外，醫生看見這樣的情形也努力幫雲雀接生。

「山本大人，獄寺大人平安生下男孩。」醫生把他們兩個的孩子抱給山本看。

「是男孩呀！爸爸媽媽一定很高興。」山本多少希望是個女孩，不過也很安慰山本家有後。

「棒球笨蛋，你是很想要女孩？」獄寺看見山本有一瞬間落寞的表情，畢竟獄寺待在山本的身邊那麼久，怎麼會看不出來。

「沒有喔！只要是我和隼人的孩子，不管是男生還是女生我都很高興。」山本笑笑的把孩子抱到獄寺的面前。

獄寺知道山本從不會去怪誰，也不會刻意的怪自己說什麼，那個孩子是他們兩人的骨肉，山本一定會好好的對待他，因此獄寺不打算說什麼，山本的臉上還是有開心的笑容。

現在他們兩人有了一個孩子，未來說不定會不會有另外一個孩子也不好說，獄寺清楚山本的個性，不管怎樣現在有了一個孩子，等於是有個完整的家庭，對於獄寺而言也是很高興的，他真的感覺到自己很幸福。

「首領，夫人生下的是男孩子。」醫生馬上說出這個好消息。

「是嗎？太好了。」迪諾聽見這句話馬上鬆了一口氣。

怎麼說迪諾很高興自己有後了，迪諾進入病房看見雲雀虛弱的樣子感到很心疼，摸摸雲雀烏黑的秀髮，迪諾看著搖籃裡的孩子只是微笑，雲雀睡著的樣子迪諾也不忍心吵醒他。

雲雀醒來看見迪諾看著孩子的樣子不知道要說什麼，只是伸出手來抓著迪諾的衣服，迪諾感覺到有人抓著自己而回頭，看見自己疼愛的寶貝醒來的樣子只是微笑，連忙坐在椅子上和自己的寶貝說話。

「怎麼不多睡點？才剛剛生產過而已。」迪諾擔心的看著雲雀。

「不太想睡了，孩子呢？」雲雀摸摸迪諾的臉頰。

「在旁邊睡覺呢！」迪諾親吻雲雀的額頭。

「是嗎？臉色別這樣難看。」雲雀可是很喜歡看迪諾的笑容。

「好。」迪諾馬上笑給雲雀看。

「笨蛋。」雲雀無奈的說出這句話。

雲雀覺得自己很幸福，因為和自己最愛的人能夠擁有一個孩子，他們擁有一個完整的家庭，迪諾不需要因為沒有子嗣的這件事而傷腦筋，雲雀可不喜歡不會笑的迪諾，那樣的迪諾對他來說可是很陌生的。

雲雀希望這樣的幸福可以延續下去，迪諾輕輕的摸自己頭髮，那樣溫柔的人是這個家的支柱，他的孩子可以在這樣的環境下長大，他的孩子有個溫柔的父親和嚴厲的母親，這樣的幸福雲雀是不會放手的。


	15. 番外三 孩子出生後絕對會打擾到父母親的房事

孩子出生後最麻煩的一件事情就是，到底是要跟父母親睡呢？還是要獨立自己一個房間呢？山本最近一直在想這個問題，主要的原因很簡單，只要晚上寶寶一哭，獄寺一定會起來。

山本現在覺得孩子可能是他討厭的傢伙，每次要跟獄寺親熱的時候，孩子的哭聲就偏偏響徹雲霄，這時候獄寺就會把山本踢下床去，然後自己起身去照顧孩子，山本因為這樣的情形已經很久沒跟獄寺親熱。

「隼人…」山本很不高興獄寺把重心的放在孩子的身上。

「生什麼氣，他也是你的孩子。」獄寺只是白了山本一眼。

「可是！這已經好幾次了！」山本已經不是很開心了。

「還是等孩子大了後再說。」獄寺就是不放心孩子一個人睡。

山本聽見獄寺說的話實在不知道要說什麼，每次自己被踢下床後跟獄寺商量這件事，獄寺就會持反對的意見，山本只好任由自己的妻子，雖然山本不只一次很想要把自己的孩子給丟到另外一個房間去就是。

「你這小傢伙，就知道霸佔你母親。」山本看著自己的兒子多少有些不爽。

「你跟你自己的兒子抗議做什麼，無聊！」獄寺看見這樣的情形實在不知道要說什麼。

「哼！我討厭這孩子，剝奪我和你親熱的時間。」山本開始抗議。

「真是受不了你。」獄寺多少有些無奈。

獄寺看見山本這樣幼稚的舉動實在是不知道要說什麼，看樣子山本真的很生氣自己的孩子總是打擾他們的親密關係，可是自己卻根本覺得無所謂，那個孩子可是適時的解除他的危機就是。

山本這樣小孩子氣的舉動讓獄寺感到好笑，沒想到孩子出生後山本會有這樣可愛的舉動出現，獄寺現在大概可以了解為什麼小建有時候會受不了自己的哥哥的原因，但這也是山本，也是獄寺最愛的人。

迪諾發現到自己的孩子有時候真的很安靜，可是到了吃飯時間絕對會吵到不行，有時候迪諾想要碰碰雲雀的時候也會剛好遇到兒子的吃飯時間，這時候自己就必須認命的起來去幫兒子弄東西吃。

雲雀雖然身為母親，可是迪諾心疼雲雀生孩子的辛苦，因此帶小孩都是迪諾幫忙的，雖然有時候雲雀會很生氣自己的兒子打擾自己和迪諾的相處時間，可是雲雀也不會對自己的兒子做什麼。

「寶寶又到了吃飯時間了。」迪諾聽見兒子的哭聲有點沒力。

「今天換我弄吧！你才剛處理好事情。」雲雀讓迪諾好好的休息。

「嗯！」迪諾很感謝雲雀這樣體貼。

「呵！」雲雀看見迪諾這樣只是微笑。

雲雀馬上泡好牛奶給兒子喝，輕輕的唱著歌曲給自己的孩子聽，孩子高興的看見是自己的母親，那可愛的笑容讓雲雀想到迪諾，雲雀覺得兒子真的很像自己的父親，看見這樣的情形雲雀只是微笑。

「怎麼了？看兒子看到呆了？」迪諾好不容易起身抱著雲雀說。

「兒子很像你。」雲雀只是淡淡的說出這句話。

「是嗎？鼻子很像你。」迪諾親吻雲雀的臉頰。

「整體而言是很像你的，尤其是笑的時候。」雲雀臉上泛起笑容。

迪諾看見雲雀的笑容只是微笑，他們的兒子像誰都無所謂，畢竟是他們兩人的骨肉，就算孩子會打擾他們親熱又怎樣，對於他們而言兒子可是很大的寶物，他們辛辛苦苦擁有的孩子。

雲雀雖然生氣這個小傢伙總是會打擾他和迪諾親熱的時間，但看見兒子的笑容雲雀的悶氣就煙消雲散，誰叫他們的寶貝兒子的笑容真的很像迪諾，只有迪諾的笑容可以融化雲雀這座冰山的。(全文完)


End file.
